


A spirit with a vision (Is a dream with a mission)

by Wolfsheart



Series: Hemispheres [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (but he doesn't because Fandral proves to be an ally), Asgardian clothes are comfy, Asgardian family dynamics, Asgardian royals have orgy-worthy beds, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Canon divergent but with some canon thrown in, Dark Elves, Even if that love of his life doesn't realize he's that love yet, F/M, Frigga is a BAMF, Frigga knows her gardening, Gen, In which Thor thinks Tony's lost his mind, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Mentions of Loki/Fandral, Poetry, The family that teases each other sometimes actually stays together, Thor thinks Tony and Fandral have a fling, Tony Stark will do anything for the love of his life, Tony and Fandral's friendship, Tony and Thor's friendship, Tony finds unexpected allies, Tony goes shopping in Asgard and learns about Asgardian coin, Tony is Frigga's favorite, Tony learns about Loki's favorites, Tony makes Odin laugh, Tony meets the future in-laws, Tony reads poetry, Tony sneaks gifts in to Loki, Tony takes the Bifrost for the first time, Tony wants to punch Fandral's pretty face, Tony wants to punch Sif's pretty face, the adventure begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: Tony has returned to his own reality, heart aching for the husband who wasn't rightfully his.  He stirs up Thor to set about bringing Loki home and convinces him, albeit reluctantly, to take him to Asgard to speak to the All-Father directly.
Relationships: Fandral & Hogun & Sif & Thor & Volstagg, Fandral & Tony Stark, Frigga | Freyja & Tony Stark, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: Hemispheres [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623811
Comments: 114
Kudos: 195





	1. A spirit with a vision (Is a dream with a mission)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of Far away you were made in a sea like me. This is also my first multi-part, multi-chapter fanfic I've ever written, so this should be a fun adventure for me as well as the characters. 
> 
> In fact, I've tried to title Part 2 of Hemispheres as "Mission" with each chapter being a different lyric from that song, but I can't figure out how to title Part 2 something separate from each chapter name.

* * *

"Tony, this is madness." 

Tony finished his third cup of coffee and poured another for himself. He turned to offer Thor a refill, but the God of Thunder covered the top of his ginormous mug with his hand to politely refuse. Buzzing from the caffeine and distracted for length of a cicada's wing-flutter, Tony tried to remember which one of them had taught Thor to be polite about coffee. 

"It's not madness, Thor. I've just...had time to think about it, and...Loki should be here. Not...wherever you put him," he hedged and tried to meet Thor's eyes. 

"He threw you through the window of your own home. He wrecked your city. He killed..." 

Setting the carafe back on its hot plate a little rougher than he'd intended, Tony took the three wide steps it took to land him right in Thor's space, and he glared up at him. 

"And how many have _you_ killed, Hammer Time? You're the _actual_ warrior, so how much blood do you have on your hands? How much _innocent_ blood, at that?"

Thor was taken aback by the acrimony in Tony's tone, the way those dark eyes flashed with a red-hot forge fire that burned the breath between them. He lifted his cup between them, took a drink of what remained in it then set it down again. He never took a step back or tried to push Tony away. 

"That is not a discussion we're going to have, Tony. You're upset with me, and I cannot fathom why," he told his friend, a hint of warning to his voice. "The last I knew, you were glad to see my brother returned to Asgard for punishment. You have nightmares..."

Tony stepped back of his own volition and waved a hand to dismiss the last thing Thor mentioned. 

"You don't know anything about my nightmares. They have nothing to do with your brother." When Thor gave him a questioning eyebrow raise, Tony poked a finger into his chest. "They don't. Compared to what I saw in that wormhole, Loki was just a pissed off kitten." 

He walked over to the fridge in the pretense of searching for something to eat to balance out all the coffee. Tony scrunched his nose at the lack of interesting things. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S., we're almost out of provisions here. Get a list from everyone and put together a delivery order," he spoke to his AI. 

"Yes, Mr. Stark." 

"I'm sure my brother will be most amused by your view of him as a kitten, Tony," Thor mused, finally breaking out in a smile.

Tony wagged a finger at Thor as he returned to his coffee. 

"A _pissed off_ kitten, Point Break. Someone dealt him some pretty cruel hands over his lifespan, and he was pissed off," he said, implying that he knew more about Loki than he probably should have. He drank down this third cup and started back to the state of the line Stark Industries coffeemaker with additional features for espresso and all manner of caffeinated bean-juice drinks. "I mean, he just seemed put out by you a lot when I mentioned you to him that time in my penthouse, so I figure you must've done some shit to him that he didn't appreciate, right? Sibling stuff that I wouldn't know anything about." 

A golden eyebrow arched halfway up Thor's forehead. 

"You sound like you know Loki better than I thought you did, Tony. Just how long did you spend with him upstairs before he tossed you out of your window?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest clad in yesterday's 'Maruchan Instant Lunch' t-shirt because he thought wearing clothes depicting food he liked was funny. 

Tony was mid-pour, his eyes lifting to the cabinets before dropping again so that he didn't let the cup overflow. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Thor about the alternate reality he'd been in for months, even though it didn't appear he'd lost time for this reality at all. 

Some niggling feeling inside his head told him that Thor wouldn't take too well to his explanation. 

"Look. It's been, what? A year...year and a half since the Battle of New York? Everyone's healing. I've paid for...at least half of the destruction. Frost International covered the rest, and Rand Enterprises probably picked up a tab or two, but...the point is, I'm trying to put all of that behind me," Tony told the Asgardian. "You know where Loki is, right? He wasn't just...executed or tossed into some intergalactic prison, was he?" 

After Tony moved the Avengers into the Stark Tower and renamed it after the team, Thor had slowly become accustomed to his place here and everything that went with that. Such as Tony's frenetic energy, especially when he was focused on a project. His sudden need to bring Loki back into their lives felt very much like another project to Thor, and he didn't know where this was headed. He felt as if his stomach was full of coiled snakes waiting to strike. Pretty much the same way he viewed his brother at the moment, which brought back anger and sadness over their lost kinship. 

"I've known where Loki was the entire time. Once he was sentenced, I returned to Earth and told everyone here," Thor answered as he turned to face Tony, leaning against the island. He uncrossed his arms and rested his hands behind him at the corner of the marble counter. "He sits in a prison cell deep in the Asgardian dungeons for the rest of his life, as the All-Father charged. He has all the luxuries of an incarcerated prince, and Mother sees to it that he has even more than he should have as a criminal." 

Wrinkling his nose at Thor, Tony drank his coffee. 

"How easy is it to break out of an Asgardian prison?" he wondered out loud and jumped a little when Thor barked laughter and startled him. 

"You aren't serious, Tony. You can't be. Asgardian cells are impenetrable, and that's even if you can get past the guards. And _that's_ if you get past Heimdall, who, I'll be honest, is probably already aware of this conversation," Thor retorted, his smile brightening his eyes and crinkling the corners. 

This time, Tony set his cup down on the counter without slamming it. He didn't want to break it or slosh coffee out; that was caffeine abuse. He studied Thor in a silence, putting together his words before he spat them out. 

"Alright then. Take me with you to Asgard. Let me talk to Odin. Reason with him. I want to bring Loki back to Earth...to live here...to...to...make things better," he stumbled, trying not to blurt out his real motivations. Yet. Or ever. He didn't think Thor would take it too well that his friend wanted to bring his little brother here with the intention of courting him, bedding him, and eventually, hopefully, marrying him. 

Thor rubbed his face with one meaty hand. He held a breath and counted until he exhaled. Then he stared at Tony. 

"You are serious about this, aren't you?" When Tony just nodded and continued to drink his coffee, the Asgardian prince stroked his hand over his trimmed beard. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but...I'll take you to Asgard. I'll introduce you to the All-Father, and I'll even insist that he listen to your request. But Tony..." Thor walked over to his friend, set his hands gently onto his shoulders, and looked down into his eyes. "...do not expect a positive result. No matter how persuasive you might be, I don't think Odin will give in to what you want. Don't be too disappointed if the answer is no."

Once more, Tony placed his cup on the counter. Then he faced Thor and set his hands on top of his friend's incredibly high up, mountainous shoulders. He stared right into those sky-blue eyes, his own expression competing with Thor's serious one. 

"Thor, my friend, if the answer is no then I will just have to figure out another way to talk him into it," he stated and then pulled back before Thor could shake him or seem overly frustrated with his optimism and determination. He clapped and rubbed his hands together, a conspiratorial sparkle to his eyes. "Now then, when can we go? And what should I take with me?"

* * *

He'd made all the preparations that Thor suggested. Tony left instructions with J.A.R.V.I.S. about monitoring certain projects in his lab while keeping others running that weren't likely to blow up in his absence. He even went to speak to Pepper personally about traveling, though that conversation had been complicated because naturally his CEO wanted to know where he was going and why. Over the years, all of his trips had been arranged by Pepper, and even as CEO, if his trips were business-related, she still scheduled them, and she was equally aware of the details involving his non-business trips. 

Since Tony hadn't wanted to inform the rest of the Avengers where he was going or why, he'd been hesitant to leave all of the details with Pepper, but in the end, he'd at least told her that he was going to Asgard with Thor for...diplomatic reasons and potential trade negotiations. 

It wasn't a lie exactly. Tony wanted to put on his most diplomatic hat and negotiate a trade...for a very special prisoner in the depths of the Asgardian prison. He just wouldn't provide those details until it was necessary.

Tony stepped off the elevator into the lobby of the Avengers Tower, slipping sunglasses on over his eyes. He'd showered, changed into one of his best suits, and gathered what he thought he might need, which essentially consisted of the metal attaché that contained his latest Iron Man suit, on the offhand chance he'd need it, and that was it. He didn't take any other clothes; didn't think he'd need to. It appeared as if he was going to a business meeting, and in a way he was. 

Near the doors, Thor waited for Tony. To keep from fidgeting, his hands were tucked in the pockets of a pair of jeans that hugged his hips and ass more than the faded and baggy ones he wore around the tower for comfort. He'd donned a pressed designer button-down shirt in the color of his regal cape, and his hair had been brushed and pulled back at the sides. 

He still couldn't believe he was delivering his friend to Asgard on this fool's errand, but Tony's passion for this endeavor intrigued him. There had been a change in Tony Stark's thinking, quite literally overnight. The last he knew of his friend, there were nightmares that still plagued him from the Battle of New York, and that was all at Loki's hand. Now he wanted to set the younger prince free of his prison and bring him back to Earth, back to the tower where they all lived. Where innocent employees of Stark Industries made their living. 

"Hey, Point Break. I see you're ready to go," Tony remarked as he sauntered up to his friend who always made him feel like a Lilliputian up close. "Not taking the hammer, I see?"

"Yes, Tony, I'm ready to go. My clothes will change appropriately once we're in Asgard, so I have no reason to pack. As for Mjölnir..." Thor plucked out what appeared to be a keychain, an exact replica of the full-sized hammer he wielded. "...when I have need of it, it's here. In Asgard, it will be it's normal size," he explained. "A little trick of the All-Father that he suggested I try to make it easier to carry here on Earth when I needed it to be more inconspicuous." Thor beamed his brightest sunshine smile at Tony and gestured at the door. "You said you have a driver who'll take us to Central Park? It will be much safer to request the Bifrost there with more room." 

Tony gave a nod and stepped out of the doors just as his driver pulled up to the curb. 

"Convenient on the keychain, and...much more room in the park. And it's a weekday, so there, ideally, should be fewer people, but...well, we'll deal with that when we get there," he replied and climbed into the backseat of one of his luxury sedans. Happy wasn't the driver, another little discussion he'd had to have before preparing for this trip, and one his bodyguard-friend-driver would not live up to his nickname afterwards. 

Thor slid into the car after Tony and made himself comfortable in the backseat. "There will still be people there, but I believe more have been accustomed to the Bifrost from that location as opposed to those inside the tower," he joked. 

As much time as he now spent here on Earth, Thor still gawked up at the buildings that shimmered with sunlight so fiercely that even the tinted windows of his friend's car couldn't hold back the radiance. In many ways, the streets of this city were like Asgard, teeming with all manner of people, going to and from their workplaces, their hobbies, their crafts and artistic pursuits. Thor was fascinated by the likenesses and differences that he learned about the two cultures, and how often people of Earth encompassed similarities to Asgard, Vanaheim, Ljossalfheim, Nidavellir, and even Jotunheim, and they all lived here together. Albeit, it wasn't always peaceful cohabitation, but they still managed to live together in one realm – Midgard – without entirely, so far, annihilating the planet. 

While the driver maneuvered them through traffic with the skill of two thousand year old Djinn granting the wish of expediency, the two friends in the backseat were at ease in their silence with one another. Thor could've chattered on about a number of things, but for the moment, his thoughts kept his words inward. He couldn't tell Tony about the turning of his stomach at this notion of his to bring Loki back to Earth. The elder prince was still so angry at his brother for the destruction he caused, the attempt at genocide to the Frost Etin, and what he did here... Thor bit back his growl and merely sighed as they wound their way to the park. 

Tony remained just as quiet, only exchanging a few words with his driver when necessary. He took out his phone, making notes as ideas flooded his mind, keeping busy to mask his nervousness. He was fully aware that Thor thought he was insane and perhaps stupid for wanting to spring Loki from prison and bring him back to Earth, and he couldn't tell his friend why it was so important; he'd only think Tony was crazier and insist they turn back. 

"Mr. Stark, we're here," the driver announced once he'd turned off of Park Avenue onto E. 66th and into Central Park itself. "You said you wanted..." 

"To be dropped off at the Sheep Meadow. Then return to the tower and take the rest of the day off. Thor and I can take it from there," Tony replied while he tapped out a few more notes onto his phone before shutting it down and tucking it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He glanced over at Thor, catching the pensive look on his face before it disappeared behind his beaming golden lab smile. "You ready for this, Thor?" he asked, his voice low, serious, and gentler than his frenetic tone and behavior this morning. 

Thor stared at Tony as a variety of answered swirled in his brain. Finally, resigned to this being their fate, he nodded. 

"As ready as I'll ever be to deliver you to my father with your... senseless request of him," he stated and chuckled to soften the sharpness of his comment. Thor watched out of the window as the driver pulled up and stopped to let them out before too much traffic backed up behind them. He slid out of the car first after giving the driver a nod of thanks for bringing them. 

After giving a few more instructions and well-wishes to the driver, Tony climbed out of the car after Thor, his case in hand, sunglasses firmly set on his face. He stared at Thor's back, making a face until the big man started to turn, and then he joined him, dignified as Tony Stark always managed. He patted Thor's back. 

"You think my request is senseless, but I promise you, Fabio, one day, you'll understand. You'll see how much sense it makes," Tony vowed and looked up into his face as he walked just ahead of him toward the large field. 

It wasn't entirely empty of people. Never was. For their needs, however, Thor spied a tract of perfect green, and anyone camped out on their picnic blankets or yoga mats were far enough that they wouldn't be affected by the Bifrost when it landed to take them. Thor headed for that area without having to look back to see if Tony followed. His friend was too determined on this quest to not keep close to him.

"One of these days, Tony, you'll have to explain to me why you give all of your friends nicknames from your pop culture," Thor remarked, keeping his stride slow so that Tony could keep up. "And that, I assure you, will make more sense to me than why you would want to bring a snake like Loki back into your world, which he tried to conquer and rule." He paused at the center of his chosen location, paying more attention to how firm and strong the ground was underneath his boots than anything going on in the park. 

Tony, however, noticed. He kept up with Thor until he stopped to tamp at the grass beneath their feet. Immediately, he noticed sets of eyes peeking up from books or conversations to watch them. Then again, Tony was used to eyes following him around, particularly from the attractive ladies and gentlemen in whatever setting he wandered into. Of course, with Thor here, they were just as likely to be focused on the golden prince. 

"Stop...insulting your brother, Thor. That's part of the damned problem. You always insulting him...belittling him," Tony grumbled as he stepped closer to Thor. "If you weren't such a jerk of a brother to him..." 

"Tony!" Thor snapped. "You speak as if you know what happened to Loki...what happened between us. Or as if you've been listening to his lies. His..." 

Removing his sunglasses to tuck into his jacket, Tony cut his eyes up at Thor, that alone interrupting what the prince was about to say. "His 'imagined slights', Thunder Thighs? Isn't that what you told him there? In Germany...on that outcropping?"

Thor braced his hands on his hips and glared down at Tony. "You couldn't have heard that part of our conversation, Tony. You didn't sweep me off of that outcropping until _after_ Loki said that to me. Why are you defending him so much? What do you know that I don't?" 

A low growl left Tony's gritted teeth as he turned around as if studying their surroundings. Instead, he silently counted to ten then twenty before he exhaled a deep breath. Returning his attention to Thor, he gestured to the ground. 

"Now is not the time for what I know, Thor. Just. Are you taking me to Asgard or not so that I can talk to your father? Just keep an open mind about your brother for a change and trust me." Tony's eyebrows raised as he gave a nod to the spot of ground Thor had chosen. 

When Tony refused to give him the answers he asked for, Thor snorted like a frustrated bull and returned the nod. 

"Alright. You'll have to hold onto me and for the love of Frigga's gardens, don't let go. I don't want to lose you anywhere along the way. There's no telling where you'd wind up," Thor instructed and reached out for Tony's hand. 

"Awww, what's the matter, Prince Charming? Not gonna princess carry me to your home?" Tony quipped as he clutched his case tight in one hand and Thor's hand in the other. 

Tightening his hand around Tony's, Thor took out his Mjölnir keychain until it shimmered into its proper size. "You really are an asshole, Tony. You remind me of Loki...in his more...charming moments," he grumbled. "Alright then. Hold on," Thor warned before lifting the hammer above his head. "Heimdall, bring us home," he called. 

* * *

It wasn't unlike the first time he flew above the city in Mark III, right down to his stomach twisting into knots until he thought he'd lose all those donuts he'd snagged from the breakroom and ate on the elevator back up to his penthouse. The biggest difference between flying in his suit and through the Bifrost was what gave the Rainbow Bridge that name. All the colors streaked past him on either side, as if he were surrounded by millions of comets meant for an Elton John concert. 

When they landed, Thor had to wrap an arm around Tony's waist to hold him up until his knees wouldn't just give out on him. The nausea vanished pretty quick, and Tony clutched at Thor's other wrist for a moment then cleared his throat, straightened his shoulders, and brushed his free hand down the front of his suit, adjusting his lapels. Anything to appear more dignified than he'd probably been whooshing through the Bifrost. Apparently, the _other Tony_ whose life he inhabited for those blissful months made this trip somewhat often. They honeymooned here for a week before returning to spend another week in Paris and yet one more in Tuscany. 

So, Tony would have to become used to traveling the brightly covered disco road in the future if...he wanted to recreate that honeymoon, the one he found himself longing for after poring over all the photos they'd taken – _Loki and_ his _Tony that is_. 

"Are you alright, Tony?" Thor asked as he finally released his friend to let him stand on his own. 

Tony had been busy gawking around the bridge that led up to a golden...dome-shaped...observatory, which was the only word he could think of to describe what he saw. Beyond the bridge from the direction they came, there was only space. That dark, quiet blanket specked with stars that gripped Tony's lungs in awe, blocked his words until he managed to look away, up at Thor. 

"I'm fine, Thor. Shakes are gone. Stomach's...fine for now. It'll be a while before I willingly put anything into it, but...it's fine," Tony answered.

As he lifted his hand to grip Thor's arm, he realized that his friend's apparel was no longer his comfortable Earth clothes. No, somewhere along the way, Thor had changed into his familiar 'Thor armor' that Tony was used to seeing in battle. 

"Are we expecting trouble, Hammer Time?" Tony asked as his grip tightened even more on the case he carried. 

Thor started walking toward the observatory, assuring that Tony followed close to him. The air on the bridge was clean, crisp, but he knew that once they passed the guardian's station, it would feel like a perfect spring day, such as they'd left back on Earth. 

"No trouble at all. I just thought that...it would be more appropriate to dress for my position, though this is more...battle regalia, I am aware," he explained. 

As they moved together up the steps to the observatory, Thor met the golden eyes of Asgard's sentry. Both men bowed their heads to one another, the dark-skinned guardian's dipping a little lower to show deference to his prince, and the tips of his many braids clicked together with metal beads adorned with runes and bone. 

"My prince, welcome home," Heimdall greeted as he lifted the sword from the center of the station and returned it to its hilt across his back. "I knew of your coming, and I've already informed the All-Father and Queen. Master Stark, welcome to Asgard." He gave the Midgardian a respectful nod. 

Tony blinked when the golden armor clad sentry spoke to him by name. He hadn't expected to be known before he arrived since they'd never met before.

"Heimdall, thank you," Thor returned as he walked up to the other man. They clasped forearms, and then he gestured for Tony to approach. "This is my friend Tony Stark. He is the reason why I've returned home for an unplanned visit." 

Approaching the way he would any potential networking connection, Tony offered his hand, only to find his arm just above his wrist grasped in a strong grip. 

"Uh...yes, Heimdall. The guardian of the Bifrost. I...remember reading about you. On Earth. Um. Midgard," he hedged. He wasn't ready to talk about the other reality he'd been in yet; he didn't think he ever would be, but that meant pretending that he didn't know what he knew or everyone would ask questions.

While still holding Tony's forearm, Heimdall's receptive smile widened into a grin that was both shit-eating and enigmatic all at once. As if he'd gleaned more than his usual sight allowed him to, making the inventor wonder if he was telepathic as well as all-seeing. 

"Yes. You've...read about me on Midgard. I know. So much so that it almost feels as if we've already met, hm?" the sentry replied and laughed as he cuffed Tony's arm with his other hand before he released him. 

Tony forced himself to chuckle back and nod. 

"Exactly," was all he could say without alerting Thor, who currently just smiled that one of his newest friends was being welcomed so easily by a man who knew him from infancy. If Thor had a golden lab's tail, he'd be wagging it right now.

Then Tony looked back at Heimdall. 

"So, Thor's parents already know we're coming, and..." 

Heimdall nodded and gestured toward the rest of the bridge leading right to the heart of Asgard. 

"They know, they're expecting you, and I suspect that the Queen has aired out the Prince's room as well as one for you, Master Stark. You'll have all the comforts Asgard's palace has to offer while you're our guest," the guardian stated. "Please. We'll have plenty of time to speak later, Master Stark. I promise. Enjoy the Bifrost tonight from your window, and if you wish, join me here. I always welcome conversations from interesting people." 

Thor clapped his free hand to Heimdall's shoulder then wrapped his arm around Tony's and started to guide him out of the observatory. 

"Don't worry, Heimdall. Tony loves to learn new things and doesn't always keep to regular sleeping hours, so I have no doubt that while we're here, you'll find a late night visitor to keep you company." As he walked them both onto the bridge to Asgard, he thought to himself, _Unless my foolish friend intends to spend his every waking moment outside of my treacherous brother's cell_. 

The two walked across the length of the bridge, and Tony's gaze fell to the gently lapping waves on either side. He couldn't hide the awe he felt in seeing Asgard firsthand finally, after hearing all of Thor's descriptions – after all of the other reality's Loki's descriptions as well. Tony felt like a child again, wandering down on Christmas morning to see all the presents under the tree so brightly lit and decorated; or traipsing into his father's workshop when he was certainly not supposed to be there only to spy all the amazing creations that would spark his imagination for decades to come. 

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Thor mused when he caught that childlike gleam in Tony's eyes, his face split with a large, proud grin. 

"It's...breathtaking. I can see why Loki loved this place enough to fight for it," Tony breathed before he could stop the words coming out of his mouth. He slipped into his best poker face when he caught Thor staring at him with that curiosity that was going to wind up with Tony dangling above the ground with the God of Thunder's hand around his throat. "I mean, you know. You and Loki...because you said once that...that Loki was willing to. Um. Fight the...the Frost Giants to protect...Asgard. And I can just see why he...and you...are so passionate about...this place." 

Thor patted his hand between Tony's shoulders and quickly hid his concern over this strange behavior. His friend continued to blurt out things about Loki that made it appear as if he knew more than he was letting on, but how could he? It had been a full year since the Battle of New York, and if there had been anything Tony could've said to shed light on Loki's behavior then, especially if it would prove Loki to have been even remotely innocent, wouldn't he have spoken sooner? 

"Uh...yes. He'd been raised like I had to believe all Jotun were evil, particularly the Frost Giants," Thor explained and looked out over the water in the opposite direction to hide the wince from the stab he felt as he remembered again that Loki himself was one of that race. 

"Hm." Tony glanced at Thor and just barely caught the fleeting regret and guilt on his teammate's face before focusing on what lay in front of him. His heart ached for the Loki he'd fallen for, and when he was there, he'd come to understand only a part of what drove the Trickster to his destructive behaviors. Tony hoped that coming back to his own reality and taking the steps toward giving Loki his chance at redemption would answer those questions he'd never dare ask in that other world lest he give his intrusion into it away. "So what you're saying is that Loki was...lied to his entire life about his origin, raised to believe that what that origin was would've made him monstrous, somehow discovered that his whole life was a lie after probably being made to feel...oh...inferior somehow to his big golden, perfect future king brother, and then you all were surprised when he didn't just accept his fate with a good-natured smile and a 'thank you, your majesty'?"

Thor recoiled a little from the biting tone in Tony's voice, his hand dropping from his friend's back to return to clench and unclench at his side. His stride ate up the rest of the distance on the bridge, a few steps ahead of Tony. He could feel the inventor's stare cutting into his back like the blade of an axe, and just as he stepped into Asgard proper, he turned to face him. 

"Tony, I don't know what I've done to anger you. If I have wronged you in some way, I wish you'd just tell me the truth of it. There is something...you're not speaking of, and while I won't force you to tell me, just know that...you are my friend, and I care about you. You haven't even spoken Loki's name except in the occasional rude comments over the last year since he was on Earth, and now you appear driven on some quest to involve my brother in your life... _our_ lives for some purpose that you refuse to reveal to me. It makes no sense. I brought you here to speak to the All-Father to see for yourself that it makes no sense. Loki is locked away for the rest of his life for crimes he'd committed, and it is safer for everyone...not just here in Asgard or on Earth but in all of the Nine Realms and other worlds besides...for him to remain where he is. I assure you that he is not mistreated in there. Mother still sees to his every comfort in what ways she is permitted to. Why are you trying to defend him so passionately now?" 

Thor's eyes pleaded with Tony in ways that even his most eloquent words couldn't. He wanted the truth, and he wanted to protect Tony from the worst that his brother would fling at him, even from behind the magical wards and Asgardian technology that kept him contained. 

Tony fought with the two sides of his brain right now. Part of him wanted to tell Thor the truth in hopes that the elder prince would feel hope that Loki could and would be redeemed. To show that whatever love was inside him for the younger brother gone astray wasn't wasted on someone beyond salvation. However, the rational part of his mind held back because he was aware how insane it would sound. If someone else told Tony that they'd just returned from an alternate reality – prior to Tony experiencing it himself – he would think that they were crazy or stoned out of their minds. 

For now, Tony chose sane reasoning as his explanation. For now.

"Thor, before I became what I am...a man in a metal suit who flies around and blasts bad guys into submission in order to save the planet, I was a man in a business suit, much like this one, whose company made weapons of mass destruction and sold them to the highest bidders. I believed I was doing the world a favor. No, I don't even know if that's what I thought I was doing. I was having a good time turning my father's ideas into profit. They called me the Merchant of Death," he explicated, very much aware that Asgardian citizens were beginning to gather not too far off to greet their returning prince. "I changed. Bad shit changed me, and you know all of that now. What's to say that all of that bad shit a year ago hasn't given your brother time to change? Or all of the bad that happened throughout his whole life? Just. Trust me. Please. It will all make sense...someday. I hope." 

Every one of the Avengers knew Tony's background, even Thor. If it hadn't been told to him directly by Tony or one of the others, he'd read it on the internet once he'd been shown how to use a computer without breaking the keys when he called up information. (Much to Tony's and Bruce's horror, it had taken Thor three laptops before he finally picked up 'gently' with the keyboards) And now that Tony flung that past of his in his face as a mirror for Loki's, Thor couldn't muster up another warning, another argument, or even another question. Not yet. He huffed out the deep breath like an annoyed horse, his head lowered for a heartbeat before he looked at the ocean from side to side and finally landed his gaze on Tony's face again. 

"I still think you're a fool who knows more than what you're telling me, Tony, but...you're a determined fool with a decent argument. I don't imagine you'll sway Odin's judgment where Loki's concerned, but...we'll continue on nonetheless." 

Turning once more, Thor led a relieved Tony deeper into the streets of Asgard, pausing to greet the citizens briefly before trudging on toward the palace itself. 

Tony stopped when Thor did, giving the prince time to speak with the people who welcomed him home, but his eyes continued to look toward the golden spired structure at the center of Asgard. Beneath the arc reactor, his heart beat faster in his chest while just southward, his stomach churned in anticipation. This had to work. 

He had to convince the King of Asgard to give him the key to his life. 


	2. Focused high on soaring ambitions (Consumed in a single desire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Odin and Frigga, Sif and the Warriors Three. He discovers the luxury of the Asgardian palace, how delicious Asgardian food is, and how comfortable Asgardian clothes are. He makes his request of Odin and finds out he has two unexpected allies where his goal's concerned.

* * *

"So, after all of this time, you bring one of your Midgardian friends home to meet your parents." 

Thor and Tony stood at the base of the steps leading up to Asgard's throne where its king and All-Father sat. The eldest prince couldn't help but catch the hint of danger in Odin's amusement and after he'd straightened from his respectful bow, he looked at the one-eyed king in all his regal grandeur. His father seemed...older but still in good health, as all Asgardians were because of the tree of golden apples that grew at the center of the Queen's gardens. 

"I've meant to introduce you to them for a while, Father. I was just waiting for the right moment," Thor explained and then looked over at Tony, swatting his shoulder lightly to indicate he could stand up straight from his show of reverence. "And...well, now I've brought one of them!" he beamed and pushed down the worry in his gut that Odin would just toss Tony into the sea once he heard his request. 

Odin chuckled and rose from his throne, making his way down to them, step by step. 

"I can see that, my son. I still have one eye," he snarked and laughed again just as he reached them. "Ah, Frigga, my love. Our son is home just as Heimdall said, and he's brought one of his friends." 

Frigga stepped into the throne room, removing a pair of gardening gloves, which she gestured away with magic. Her clothes were hardly what Tony expected the Queen to be wearing – comfortable doe-colored trousers and a matching tunic trimmed in gold and green as well as practical boots. Her hair had been gathered up into a ponytail from which hung a dozen small braids. Blades of grass and leaves stuck to them, and Frigga moved up to them as if her appearance shouldn't dissuade anyone of viewing her as less than regal. 

"Welcome home, Thor," she greeted and managed to envelope him into her arms in a way that made the goliath of a man seem like a little boy, no matter how much he towered over her. 

"Mother," Thor breathed as he hugged her back just as tight, and all his princely demeanor wiped out in that hug. 

Tony stood there, watching Thor and Frigga, a lump of envy and sadness starting at the base of his heart like the sharpest piece of shrapnel that could do the worst damage. His eyes danced away to study the throne room, lifting to the ceiling, that great family mural of Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki, and just seeing that familiar visage he'd fallen in love with broke that lump to pieces and made him smile. Odin clearing his throat snapped Tony's attention away from the ceiling, his sappy grin returning to his professional bearing. He glanced at the one-eyed king, whose gaze steadied on him, his mouth twisting into a respectful grin. It wouldn't do him any favors to be caught ogling the younger prince in the presence of his future – he hoped – father-in-law. 

"Thor, where are your manners? You bring your Midgardian to court and then you neglect to actually introduce him to your parents." Odin tsked at his eldest as Thor stood back from Frigga, but his hand remained on her back. "Frigga, your lessons have worn off apparently," he teased. 

"Sorry, Father...Mother," came Thor's apology before he turned a sheepish look to his friend. "Tony, I'm sorry." He relaxed his shoulders when Tony just lifted his free hand to wave it off. 

"It's okay there, Cover Boy," he dismissed and then bowed his head to Frigga. Tony remembered how regal she was from the wedding and reception video he'd watched over and over in that other reality. Regal and yet so...earthy and accepting, especially of her younger son's choice in a husband. In fact, from what he'd gleaned, he was quite well-liked by the Queen of Asgard. 

Thor stepped closer to Tony again, holding onto his mother's hand, and he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, just nearly propelling him forward. He quickly gave Tony an apologetic smile. 

"Mother, Father, this is Anthony Stark...Tony Stark. I told you about him. He's the Man of Iron," he introduced. "Tony, this is Odin Borson, my father, and Frigga Jordsdottir, my mother." 

Relieved to finally move beyond Thor's awkward introduction, Tony started to offer his hand to Frigga but paused and wondered if he should bow instead, flustered since Thor hadn't discussed the proper custom of meeting royalty. He was about to drop his hand to his side when Frigga reached out and clasped it. Despite the gloves, her hands still spotted with the earth she'd been digging in, and Tony didn't miss the indistinguishable scents of flowers and green grass all over the Queen. 

"It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty. Thor speaks of you very highly and often," Tony said and felt warmth and curiosity in her smile. 

"Anthony Stark. Yes, it's an honor to meet you. Thor has spoken highly and often of you. I feel I already know you, Master Stark." Frigga squeezed his hand for a second longer, her head tilting, eyes focused on him and yet beyond him at the same time, as if she could hear faraway voices whispering secrets to her. Then she released his hand and managed to steal her eyes away from their guest to regard her husband. 

Tony did the same, turning to both offer his hand to and slightly bow his head to the All-Father.

"All-Father," he spoke and didn't say much else. Yet. Tony waited to see how Odin would receive him and finally let out a sigh of relief when the King of Asgard clasped his forearm the way Thor often did, when he wasn't given into the bear hugs. 

"Master Stark, it is an honor to meet you. As my wife said, Thor speaks often and with great praise about his friends on Midgard, and your name comes up quite a lot. He brags about you to his friends as well, so do not be surprised if the four of them show up and overwhelm you with questions at some point. No doubt, they've already heard of your arrival." 

Odin sized up Thor's friend with the scrutiny of a battle-worn warrior and strategist. Even as age had begun to weigh heavy enough on his shoulders that he no longer carried the height of his eldest son, the All-Father was still an imposing figure, noble and demanding in the cut of his jaw and all the flex and muscle that remained honed, even if he wasn't nearly as much of a presence at morning and afternoon training as he once was. His single eye held Tony's. Despite Odin's seiðr, he picked up nothing from Tony the way Frigga had; his inspection was that of a General regarding a soldier. 

"I'm...happy that Thor speaks of his friends on Earth so highly, especially considering the occasional brawls and yelling matches we get into over the team's provisions or even the last cup of coffee in the mornings," Tony jibed and felt his heart stop beating quite so fast when Odin released his arm. He jumped when Thor yelped and looked over just in time to see his friend pull away from Frigga's swatting hand. 

"You fight with your friends over food, Thor? Clearly, with your poor introduction skills and now I hear that you get yourself into squabbles with your nearest and dearest over...what? Food and drink?" Frigga let out an over-dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes at Odin. "This is your doing, All-Father," she fussed and gave Odin a look that reminded Tony of the ones Pepper frequently gave him. 

"He's not the only one who fights, Majesty. We're a...dysfunctional family like most others," Tony offered up in defense of his friend, though he could see the playful gleam in the Queen's eyes. It reminded him of Loki, who had that same sparkle of mischief in his. 

Thor patted his large hand against Tony's shoulder and laughed. 

"Yes, we're all one...strange family down on Earth, but it's a good place, and they're good people. I hope to introduce you to the rest of them soon," he stated. "I hope you don't mind that I've brought Tony without asking first, but he..." Thor cleared his throat and cast a nervous glance down at Tony. "...wanted to come. Really...made a case for me bringing him now." 

"Not at all," Frigga replied and turned her smile to Tony directly. "I've had one of the guest rooms aired out for him. You two _are_ staying more than just a few hours, yes?" Her eyes fell to the metal case in Tony's hand, and she wondered if that contained the Terran's clothes. It seemed limited, but if he was lacking for a proper amount of clothing to wear during his visit. 

Tony turned so that he could regard both Frigga and Odin when he said, "Actually, to be honest, Majesty, I asked Thor to bring me here for a purpose, and I hadn't really...considered that it would take more than...a few hours, so..." 

"Nonsense, Master Stark. You'll be our guest for the next few days," Odin announced. "A full week, if your business back on Earth can spare you, and while you're here, we'll discuss your purpose and do what we can to accommodate you." 

Thor remained at Tony's side and listened to the generous welcome and offer from the All-Father. He didn't think Odin would be as congenial when he heard what Tony had come here, but the old man was known for throwing the occasional surprising twist into the story. No, this request of Tony's would be met with laughter, if they were lucky, and rage if they weren't. 

Faltering at the show of hospitality, Tony glanced down at his case and what he was wearing then back up at the royal couple. 

"I...accept. Thank you. I wish I'd realized this would happen. I would've...packed...clothes," he muttered and now felt embarrassed that he hadn't thought far enough ahead. All he'd wanted to do was come retrieve Loki, and for that, he didn't think he needed to pack for a week's vacation on another realm.

But Frigga just shook her head and waved her hand, as if dismissing his concerns. Her smile widened at him once more. 

"Don't be silly, Master Stark. Everything you need will be provided," she assured Tony as she reached out past Thor to squeeze Tony's hand. She felt that _something_ again and could only describe it as familiar, which any normal person would dismiss as ridiculous considering this was their first meeting. However, Frigga was raised by witches, and she knew how to listen to her intuition. 

"Thank you, Majesty. That is...very kind of you," Tony answered as he felt that warm jolt when her hand squeezed his. "And please. You don't have to call me Master Stark. You can call me..." 

"Anthony it is," Frigga acceded, and her smile curled in a wicked way. 

Tony just chuckled and shook his head, muttering, "Like son, like mother," under his breath. Then he smiled back at Frigga.

"But you must call me Frigga. Majesty is...well, let's just save it or any other title for official occasions," she added. 

"Yes, ma'am," came Tony's response, and he glanced over at Odin, eyebrow cocked, one side of his mouth quirked in that Genius Playboy Billionaire Philanthropist™ smile, heavy on the playboy. 

Odin grinned right back at Tony, laughed, and clapped his hand on the inventor's shoulder, his grip no less than Thor's.

"All-Father works just fine, Anthony," the old King quipped before he laughed again and waved off Thor and Tony as he started to turn and once more climb the steps to the throne. 

Tony huffed out a breath from his nose in place of a laugh. Well, if his other reality self's roasting Odin at the wedding speech was any indication of their father/son-in-law relationship, he suspected that this...was where it all started. 

"Yes, sir," he responded. Then he started toward the steps. "All-Father, I did want to talk to you about...something important," Tony interjected, but even as Odin shifted around to sit on the throne, he was gesturing his hand once more. 

"Later, Anthony. I will give your matter my full attention. I do have some other matters to see to before supper," Odin dismissed in the politest way he could. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, another on his arm, and when Tony glanced at each side, he saw Thor and Frigga there. Each wore a look of sympathy about Odin cutting him off and dismissing him, though only one of them knew his business with the Asgardian king. 

"Come on, Tony. I'll introduce you to my friends, and we'll come back later to see if Odin has time," Thor said, attempting to soothe any sting his friend felt from the All-Father's brush off. 

It was Frigga, however, who provided actual comfort. 

"Before you inundate Anthony with the energy of your friends, Thor, why don't you both settle into your rooms, and give Anthony a chance to change and refresh himself from the journey on the Bifrost? I'll send word to Sif and the Warriors Three to meet you both for some lunch?" 

Thor's smile split his handsome face, and he stepped around Tony to kiss her cheek. 

"Thank you, Mother. That would be much better than dragging Tony out to the sparring area," he replied as he started toward the main hall with Frigga, his hand on Tony's back nudging him in the right direction, which was far away from Odin. 

Tony glanced back in time to see what he could only assume were delegates from other realms – or perhaps they were as Asgardian as the rulers and their son – moving toward the steps to the throne. Guards that Tony hadn't really noticed before shifted a little closer in case they were needed. Then he looked forward to watch where he was being led. He wanted to learn his way around the palace as much as the rest of Asgard. If he could achieve all of his hopes, he would need to know his way around the home of his in-laws. 

"Oh, well, I would actually like to see the...sparring area. It would be interesting to see where Thor and Lo..." Tony cleared his throat, and his cheeks warmed when he caught Frigga giving him A Look with the same arched eyebrow he'd noticed on both princes. "...trained. It's just...different, I'm sure, than the training we do as a team on Earth," he finished. Even with all the life that teemed around the palace, Tony could still hear the tapping of his designer shoes against the highly polished floor, and the acoustics were so astonishing that he could imagine Thor and his booming morning voice sounding like a hurricane. 

"And you will, Anthony, but let's get you settled first," Frigga replied. "Then lunch and Thor can introduce you to his friends and show you around Asgard," she went on. She tucked her hand at the crook of Tony's elbow as she led both men to the main staircase in the palace, one of many, but this one in the front hall would allow other denizens of the royal home to see this guest of Thor's, for she had a suspicion that they would see this Tony Stark often. 

Tony ascended the wide staircase that felt as if it went right on into the heavens, though thinking of it that way was almost a joke, given that he was in another realm out in the wide, wide universe; it was already 'the heavens', and this was no Led Zeppelin song. Though as his gaze fell on different angles of the palace from each new height he climbed, he suspected the Led Zeppelin and Rush would go crazy over the inspiration this place would give them. 

"Sounds good, Ma...Frigga," he replied. "Lunch actually sounds good. I didn't eat much this morning. I was a bit...excited over the prospect of coming here with Thor," Tony explained. At the top of the stairs, he caught the Queen staring at him, as if she could read more from him than he was giving away. 

While they paused just there at a conjunction where the palace split off into many hallways in different directions, Frigga kept her hand on Tony's arm but looked at both men. 

"You certainly won't be able to go without food while you're here, Anthony. Just ask my son, though I'll make sure he leaves you plenty," Frigga teased. She broke away from Tony long enough to kiss Thor's cheek then waved him off in the direction of his rooms. "Go. Wash up, Thor, and put on something other than your 'official' clothes. Be comfortable so that your friend will be. I'll see to it that lunch is ready for all of you in the east _lunsjrom_ , so you can meet everyone down there." When Thor opened his mouth, possibly to protest leaving Tony to find his way around on his own, Frigga shooed him away with a hand and then turned the Terran around to head in the opposite direction. 

Glancing over his shoulder at Thor's distant form, Tony bit back a sigh at being left on his own in a strange place, in a way. Not entirely on his own. Frigga appeared comfortable playing hostess and guide for now. 

"Thor has quite the appetite, doesn't he?" Tony chided and chuckled. He glanced around at the hall, noticing doors, décor, anything on the walls that would give him a clue when he did try to find his way back to the stairway. Or really anywhere in the palace. 

Frigga just smirked at Tony's question. "Everyone here has a substantial appetite, Anthony. I'm sure compared to the people of Earth, anyway. And Thor's a warrior. I don't think I've met a warrior yet who couldn't eat his or her weight in food per meal," she answered. When they reached a room with the door already standing open, she gestured her hand at it and waited while Tony preceded her inside.

At first, Tony was too awestruck to offer an opinion about Thor's or anyone's appetite. He felt like a kid again, wandering through the Smithsonian museums with Edwin Jarvis. This 'bedroom' – or suite of rooms or whatever they were thought of in Asgard – was just nearly as big as his whole penthouse at the top of Avengers tower. No, the penthouse was probably a little bigger but not by much, it felt. There was a sitting area at the far end from the door they'd just come through, near windows that looked out on some part of Asgard, the thick curtains all drawn to let in all the natural light to counter the rich burgundy walls. The bed...well, the bed was clearly a religious experience, though he suspected he should reserve that description for the bathroom once he saw it. _Do they have_ en suite _bathrooms here or would they be shared between several of the rooms?_ Either way, Tony thought at least five to seven people could fit on that bed. Quite the place to host a small orgy, and if it were his past instead of this new man he wanted to cultivate, and he wasn't a guest, he'd probably want to test out that theory with a select group of Asgardian playmates. 

"Are you still with me, Anthony?" Frigga teased as she walked further into the room and made sure that the doors to the closet were open then circled around toward the windows. "Is this suite to your liking? The windows face out toward the Bifrost. I thought you might enjoy the view once the sun goes down." 

Frigga's voice snapped Tony back to the here and now, and he looked behind him first to where she'd been when they walked in then over to where she stood in the soft aura of sunlight. 

"What? Oh...yeah. I mean, yes, I'm still here. This room is very much to my liking, Frigga. It's...breathtaking. Thank you. This...is certainly more than I could've asked for." Tony chuckled. "I mean, I'm just some...pesky little Earthling who hitched a ride with the eldest prince. You could've stuck me in a closet, and I'd have been alright," he joked and smiled when that made Frigga smile. "I mean, you all haven't even heard why I wanted to come yet, and Thor's pretty sure the All-Father will toss me off the Bifrost when he hears," he added and suddenly felt the floor go out under him and his stomach drop to the soles of his feet when he thought about Frigga asking him. He waited for her to, waited for the Queen to ask or even demand to know why he'd pushed Thor to bring him to this place where mere humans like him didn't belong. 

She didn't, and that surprised him and gave him a sense of relief. 

"Oh, Anthony. You're not a pesky little Earthling. You'll find, however, that you...that people from Earth are referred to more often as Terrans out here in these other realms...other planets," Frigga replied. She watched him set his metal case onto the end of the bed, and she motioned for him to join her at the window. "And we wouldn't just put you in a closet. I wouldn't hear of it, even if the All-Father thought he might find some humor in it. He might rule from that throne, but I rule the rest of this house." When Tony walked up to her, she took his hand and squeezed it then led him closer to the windows so he could see the splendor of the city. Or at least one portion of it. 

"The man is the head, but the woman is the neck and she can turn the head any way she wants," Tony quipped as he stared out at the city. He caught Frigga giving him a curious stare. "It's a quote from a movie. A...you know like theatre but on a screen," he tried to explain and was surprised by Frigga's soft laugh. 

"I know what a movie is. Odin and I used to...visit Earth. It's been a long time since we snuck away like two courting adolescents," she informed Tony, and a playful sparkle reached up from her smile to her eyes. "I would imagine by now the movies have changed quite a bit from what we saw. Thor speaks of them often. Them and television shows and cartoons...and something called _Chopped_ , which apparently you all are quite taken with." 

Tony leaned against one side of the wide window sill. Outside, Asgard spread for eons in every direction, and he wanted to feast on all of it. He'd noticed that some rooms had balconies outside of them, but not all of the guestrooms did, which was fine. The windows were large enough that it if he felt the need to suit up and go flying around, he could without needing a balcony to launch from. Getting in might be a different story, but he'd figure it out. However, his gaze fell back on Frigga when she spoke about sneaking off to Earth with Odin to watch movies like they were dating. Tony smiled to see that sparkle in her eyes as she lost herself in nostalgia. It was sweet and charming, and he could understand why Loki...the Loki in the other reality...spoke with so much tenderness when it came to his adoptive mother. 

"Movies have definitely changed a lot. You and Odin should sneak away again some time. If you let me know when, I could even have tickets ready for you. Or you could go to the theatre or the opera...or any restaurant that I can use my clout to get you into," Tony offered, his voice full of the affection he'd started to feel in that other world. Then he chuckled. "We're all very guilty of becoming addicted to the cooking shows...like _Chopped_ and several others. They're good to get lost in after long days," Tony confessed. Part of him wanted to sit on the wide sill, but he didn't want to disrespect Frigga; he didn't even know if that would be considered disrespectful. 

"You're very generous in your offer, Anthony, and who knows? Perhaps one of these days, Odin and I can get away from Asgard for a little...vacation, and we'll take you up on that." Frigga took a deep breath then reached out and patted Tony's arm. "Listen, you clean up. Through that door...there's a tub for soaking, sink, plenty of towels, soap...whatever you need. That open door there is the closet, and there are clothes that should fit you perfectly. I'm very good at judging clothing size and what flatters a person. Wear whatever you like. Plenty of casual, comfortable outfits. It's all for you, Anthony, so don't...think you can't choose any of it." 

Tony parted his lips, ready to protest about the clothes, but Frigga just shook her head and smiled at him. He returned the smile and gave her a nod. 

"Thank you, Frigga. Thor has always spoken of the hospitality of Asgardians, and I'm grateful to experience it firsthand," he told her. "I don't want to keep you, though. I'm sure you have...loads of...Queen things to do. Will I...see you at lunch?" Her presence comforted him, and a voice inside Tony said that she was aware of that. If what he'd been told by the other reality Loki was true, Frigga already knew more than she was letting on. 

Stepping close to Tony, Frigga cupped his chin. "Perhaps...for a moment or two to see how my son and all of his friends are enjoying their meal and time together," she answered. Her eyes held his for no longer than a heartbeat, and then she turned and walked to the door. 

And then she was gone, and Tony left all alone in this room that even to him, a rich boy who'd grown up with all the luxuries his father's money provided, was a palace unto itself. He stared out at the city below, the blue waves of the sea lapping at the golden shore, and every inch of a new place that he wanted to explore. 

When he finally moved away to wash up and change, it dawned on Tony that he'd traveled the Bifrost with Thor, went essentially into space to a strange new realm, and he hadn't had a single anxiety attack. 

* * *

It was the delicious scent of food and following a very helpful service member of the household that delivered Tony to the right room for lunch. Once he'd changed into one of the outfits that Frigga had graciously left for him, which fit perfectly much to his amaze-and-amusement, he'd stepped out of the guestroom expecting to find Thor waiting there to show him the way. The older prince had been nowhere in sight. 

Of course, if it hadn't been for the help he received in finding his way, he would've eventually stumbled on it when he heard the familiar sound of Thor's bellowing laughter, which he probably could have heard all the way up in his room. 

Tony stepped into the salon, another room filled with bright natural light through curtain-drawn windows and twin doors opened out into what he glimpsed to be a garden. It wasn't a large dining room, perhaps half the size of the large communal living room at the tower. At the center of the room was a round table with enough room for eight chairs. To one side stood a long narrow table that held an array of dishes from one end to the other, though one side kept just enough empty space to hold plates, bowls, and utensils. Otherwise, the room was understated, as if the only thing anyone's attention needed to train on was the community kept around the table that would feed the heart, mind, and soul while the backdrop of food kept the belly sated.

At first, he just remained still, quiet. Observed without his usual diva entrance full of attention grabbing snark. There was no center stage in this room, and yet, Thor still managed to shine in his own way, never forgetting that he was Asgard's prince. At the same time, at least right now, he appeared less boastful, the nobility that resonated from him coming more from his spirit than his title. For this moment, Thor sat among his friends here the same equal as he'd finally done back on Earth with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony searched only a second to find that arrogant bully he'd learned about from other realm Loki, even though the brothers had patched up their tattered friendship by the time the mechanic had stumbled into that world. Soon enough, his attention turned toward the others, and he knew them by sight because of the wedding video he'd replayed at least a hundred times. 

Lady Sif was obvious. As the only woman that held a constant place at Thor's side and clearly a warrior, she stood out. She differed from the myth Sif, obviously, but Tony knew he'd stumble on more divergence as he went along. She held her own among the men and gave back as many sharp retorts as the rest. 

To Tony, Hogun was the epitome of the Japanese warlord, quiet and reflective, supping on each person's contribution to the conversation as if he could sustain himself on that alone. Of course, he knew this man to be Vanir, and he wondered if a jaunt there could ever be arranged.

Volstagg could be as loud as Thor, as boisterous, but the age difference tempered the manner in which that loud enthusiasm carried itself. It was the older bull mastiff compared to the more youthful retriever pup; both could bark loud, but Volstagg knew when that bark was appropriate. 

The last was the one Tony was the most interested in. Fandral. On first sight, he noticed that Frigga had chosen clothing styles for Tony that were similar to the Asgardian courtier, and he remembered the other Loki told him that in many ways, Tony was as alike to Fandral as Loki himself was. Fandral appeared to be the easier going one of the bunch, more open, accepting, just the way Loki had described him when they'd spoken about it in that other reality. Of course, Tony also knew the about the history between Fandral and Loki, though _this_ reality might be different, so he forced the knot of jealousy out of his stomach. 

And instead cleared his throat and stepped a little further into the room. 

"Sorry I'm late. Took a few wrong turns, and long story short, either I've become one of your stablehands or...I might've been engaged to the stablemaster," Tony quipped as he approached the table, finding an empty chair, however waiting to see if there was some further Asgardian etiquette he should observe before joining them. 

All eyes turned toward Tony, everyone cracking smiles for different reasons. Thor nodded a wordless invitation to their company, and while Tony claimed that chair, he caught comments from the others. 

"Engaged to old Torstein. Well, I suppose you could do worse, friend," Fandral joked, already reaching for an empty cup to fill with cold ale, which he slid toward Tony. 

"Yes, he could've wound up engaged to one of the stallions," Volstagg tossed out and laughed. Even Hogun's stoic face cracked a grin. 

"Yes, well..." 

Sif interrupted Tony. "No, engaged to stallions is Loki's thing. Or at least bedding them." 

Tony's eyes cut to her, his fingers curled tight around the cup Fandral had passed to him, thinking it was lucky he didn't have on a gauntlet or he'd have broken the polished horn. His lips parted, wanting to toss out a remark that would cut her to the core, but the diplomatic part of his brain told him to wait. 

Thor, however, caught the start of a cutthroat glare from Tony directed toward Sif. 

"Moving on...," he muttered the phrase he'd picked up on Earth whenever someone wanted to change an uncomfortable subject, hoping he could diffuse whatever bomb was ticking inside Tony's brain where Loki was concerned. "It's good you found your way down. There's plenty of food, so help yourself, Tony. If there's anything you want to know about before you try it, just ask."

His chest loosened, and he remembered to breathe. Tony looked away from Sif to Thor, and he met his friend's smile with one of his own, nodded, and rose to his feet once more. 

"And so I don't get my ears boxed by my mother should she find out I didn't display the proper manners, Tony, this is Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral," Thor added before Tony could turn away to fetch his lunch. "This is Tony Stark, one of my good friends from Earth, and the man who graciously has given me a home while I'm there." 

Tony offered a small wave.

"It's an honor and pleasure to meet you all. Thor talks about you a lot," he stated then walked over to the buffet full of delicious smelling food. He grabbed a plate and a fork from the stack and started from that end, adding meat-on-bones that looked similar to chicken, potatoes, vegetables that were a lovechild of broccoli and asparagus, and bread. 

"Thor talks about you lot as well. You and all the others," Hogun finally spoke. "It's nice to finally meet one of his Midgardian friends." 

"Other than Jane and Darcy and Erik," Fandral added and just smirked when Sif rolled her eyes at the mention of Thor's Earth girlfriend. 

Tony returned to the table and used his fork to start pulling the 'chicken' away from the bone, noticing that the others weren't shy about eating that part of the meal with their hands. It was like an evening at Medieval Times without the overacting or expensive food. He took his first bite of the meat and nearly melted into his chair. Overacting and expensive mediocre food, which this was _not_. 

"You haven't mentioned Jane yet," Volstagg honed in on Thor, who was mid-bite, which saved him from answering right away. 

"You'll have to meet the others," Tony offered. He let his mind drift from concern over Loki for the moment, comforted that his heart would keep that space warm for the man he was here to rescue. "Maybe visit sometime. Thor can show you around New York." 

After Thor swallowed his bite, he supplied the answer Volstagg was waiting for, "Jane's been busy with her work, so I haven't really seen much of her lately." 

"That's a shame," Volstagg aimed at Thor then turned his attention to the newcomer. "That's a generous offer Master Stark, and one that I believe we might take you up on one of these days. As long as it won't be an imposition." 

"It's Tony, and it won't be. The tower has plenty of space...or if you'd rather, I can easily reserve some really posh hotel rooms for all of you," he volunteered. The latter came after that split second thought that if all went well, he'd have Loki installed in the tower, and if these four roasted him the way the other Loki told him they did, it might be more detrimental to everyone's lives – and the tower itself – to have them all in the same place during that visit. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing this city that Thor calls his second home," Sif replied and side-eyed the prince, who didn't even bat an eyelash anymore at her attempts to poke the bear into yet another 'discussion' about the prince residing much of the time on Earth. 

Fandral stood up in order to refill everyone's cups, including his own, and then returned to his chair. 

"I wouldn't mind setting my sights on all the exotic lovelies that Earth has to offer," he tossed out and turned his most charming grin toward Tony. "Something tells me that Tony knows where all those lovelies are and often sets his sights on them."

Thor laughed and felt his body eased of the tension he arrived with, given what Tony wanted here. His Asgardian friends were, so far, getting along with at least one of his Earth friends. He'd fought long battles with the four, and he'd fought at Tony's side as well. 

"Tony is often surrounded by many Earth lovelies," Thor replied and smirked at his friend across from him. "In fact, Tony's rarely seen with the same one twice. There was talk once of him settling down with the woman who runs his company, but I think she was too wise to his fear of commitment," he teased. 

Tony laughed along with Thor and the others at his own expensive, but that knot in his gut returned. If he closed his eyes right now, he'd feel Loki's arms around him, those long legs twined with his, the scent of him, all warm and funky from sex, and he would give anything to be right back there in that life where he'd shed the playboy aspect. Tony came here to begin the work of shedding that aspect, but where he tended to laugh or roll his eyes when his friends teased him about it, he now felt the humor was forced for Thor's sake. 

"I uh...know a lot of very pretty people, Fandral. Thor's right about that. I haven't exactly wanted to settle down in the past, but...I've been known to evolve beyond what I started with in my younger days." Tony lifted one shoulder in a shrug and continued to eat, chewing each bite deliberately as if trying to suss out the combination of spices to recreate back at home. 

"So then you are thinking of finding that special someone, Tony? Or is there already a special someone?" Volstagg inquired as he trailed a bite of bread through the juice left from the meat on his plate then popped it into his mouth. 

Without hesitation, Tony answered, "Yes, I am, and yes, there is." 

The words were out of his mouth before he thought about them or the consequences of them being out. Tony picked up the cup and gulped down the Asgardian ale, taking note of the lack of bitterness to the drink and that it gave him a pleasant buzz faster than any beer he'd had on Earth. _So, drink this much slower, asshole, since you shouldn't be drinking that much to begin with_. 

Thor snapped his eyes onto Tony and just barely kept himself from narrowing them. This was the first time he'd heard anything about his friend having a love interest other than his suits, his lab, and his array of cars. And this news just happened to coincide with Tony insistence on coming to Asgard to bring Loki back to the tower? No, that didn't seem right, and he couldn't even conceive of the idea that that interest had to do with his incarcerated brother. 

"News like that, Tony, will lose a few people some bets back home," Thor warned. "Or are you pulling our legs? After all, just the other night, I saw you on the elevator going up to your penthouse with two stunning women. Surely, you're not giving up the life everyone knows you for." 

Tony just quirked an eyebrow at the golden prince. 

"People back home are betting on my love life?"

Thor responded first with a sheepish smile. 

"I didn't bet on your love life. The others...well." Thor shrugged then dipped his hands into a bowl of water near the center of the table and tried them on a cloth. He sat back in his chair and watched Tony. 

The others chuckled at the friendly exchange between their prince and his Midgardian friend. 

"Don't feel insulted, Tony," Fandral tossed out. "We've all done our fair share of betting on or against each other. Betting on Thor's love life is great sport for us." 

"Yes, but that's usually the rest of you betting as to how many I can fit into my bed at once," Thor gave as good as he was given, earning a conciliatory shrug-and-nod from Fandral and an eye-roll from Sif. 

Tony gestured with his fork, making sure first that he wouldn't fling any food toward Thor or the others. He didn't want to upset Frigga by starting a food fight and wrecking her beautiful room. 

"I can see that bet happening, Fabio," he started. "If your bed is the same as the one in the room your mother showed me to then I can see that. Huge beds. I could fit the whole team in that bed. And wouldn't that idea shock our geriatric leader?" Tony's eyes widened to emphasize just how stunned he was by the gigantic furniture in his bedroom.

This set Thor off into his bellowing laughter, soon joined by the others, including Sif, whom Tony was still iffy about because of what he'd heard from the other realm Loki. So far, she'd only made one slightly snide remark about his would-be future husband, should this venture work in his favor, and he was willing to put in the work for the long haul, but that niggling voice in the back of his head told Tony that Sif wasn't through making shitty remarks about Loki yet. It was just a matter of time, and he suspected that once they were all aware of why he was here, her comments wouldn't stop coming. 

"Thor," Hogun asked, quietly enough for only Thor to hear as he reached for the pitcher to fill his cup once more. "Why does your friend call you...Fabio? Has he trouble with his memory?" 

The prince offered his cup to the dark-haired Vanir for a refill. 

"It's not his memory. His mind is as agile as...well, someone else we all know well. He just...likes to nickname everyone. I don't understand it myself," Thor answered just as quietly. Thor's attention was jerked back to the others when he caught the tail end of Sif's question to Tony. 

"...why did you come with Thor to Asgard, Tony?" 

Tony had just finished the last bite of his lunch, though he contemplated more; the food was that delicious. At Sif's question, his gaze darted to Thor, whose eyes grew wide, and Tony could feel the worry radiating from the prince across the table. He delayed his answer by taking a drink of the ale then shook his head at Fandral, who sat at the ready to pour another cupful. He'd be lucky to walk a straight line after the three cups he'd already had. 

"I...wanted to see Thor's home. I mean, all of us want to see Asgard, but I have...the time now, so I asked him to bring me. I also...have something I want to speak with O...the All-Father about. Something...personal that I think could benefit everyone. It would certainly benefit me...eventually. I hope." Tony and Thor simultaneously held their breaths, waiting for a barrage of further questions from Sif and the others about what this matter could be. 

Thor thought his heart would leap into his throat and explode. He knew how his friends felt about Loki; even if Fandral and Loki had been close, he suspected that even he wouldn't want the Liesmith freed from his prison. 

"I think I speak for all of us when I say I hope your stay is a productive and enjoyable one," Fandral stated and glanced to the others to see the agreement from them all. He caught the tension in Thor and in Tony and wondered what this business was that he had with the Asgardian king, but he was polite enough not to push for more information. If they wanted them to know, they'd say so right now. Or even later when the matter was discussed. 

Tony regarded Fandral, and at least for the moment, he didn't feel that bubble of jealousy with what he knew about this guy and Loki, if that relationship even existed in this reality. 

"Thanks, Fandral," he responded in a congenial and sincere tone. "So then," Tony went on, glancing over to see Thor relax his shoulders. "What do you guys usually do after lunch, and can this weird little Midgardian join in?" 

* * *

He was going to explode. 

That was the simple truth of it. 

Tony had consumed so much food at supper that he was just going to explode, and there would be no more Iron Man because Thor wouldn't be able to scrape together enough of him for Bruce to somehow put back together again, should he have a Victor Frankenstein moment in his lab. 

Every bite of what he'd put into his mouth, however, had been scrumptious, and the choices had been varied, and the portions had been plentiful so that Tony couldn't find it in him to refuse a single morsel. He would pay for this week's vacation in the gym for the next three months, and Thor would no doubt brag to the others how much the Asgardians had fattened Tony up so that Steve and Natasha would be relentless trainers. Happy, too, probably. 

He followed behind the royals and Thor's friends, meandering from the feast hall – or in Tony's case, waddling – to a 'smaller' parlor for drinks and conversation. Tony stepped into this parlor, which was double the Avengers' communal living room, conceivably a large room in itself, in size. The light was at that cozy mid-point between bright and dim, and Tony felt as if he was stepping into a fleecy blanket fort. His eyes made a beeline for one of large chairs, but he waited to see who claimed precedence toward the seating. 

"Anthony, make yourself at home," Frigga interceded when he appeared to hover. She sat down on a loveseat next to Odin, a table in front of them but close enough to the other seating that everyone could reach it, should they need to. 

With a nod, Tony walked over to a chair and lowered himself into it, surprised his great post-supper bulk didn't crash through it entirely, though he supposed the furniture here had to be built sturdy to withstand Asgardian warriors. His eyes followed Thor and his friends to wherever they sat then looked at the door when movement caught his eye. A young woman carried a tray with a teapot and several cups, cream, and honey, and set them on the table in front of Frigga, who kindly dismissed her. 

"There's Ljossalfar brandy for anyone who wants it," Frigga began and eyed Odin then her son and his friends. "You know where it is." She poured two cups of tea and added a touch of cream and honey before handing it over to Tony. "Something tells me that you've had your fill of non-Earth spirits for the day, Anthony, and some tea will soothe you before bed." 

Tony accepted the cup and smiled at the perceptive Queen. "Thank you, Frigga. Yes, it was all delicious, but...even on Earth I don't drink so much anymore." 

"Except when you're out partying with your beauties," Thor teased while he poured glasses full of the brandy for all the others present, save Tony and Frigga. 

"I told you, Thor, those times are changing...for the better. Even if I go to those parties, I won't be the same man who goes to them, and drinking to excess and all the...beauties will be off the table," Tony stated. He waited until Frigga fixed her own tea before taking a sip, and he sighed as the warmth caressed down his throat to his belly. 

Thor stared at the back of Tony's head, skepticism and something akin to realization gnawing at his gut. It was a barely formed theory that he couldn't pin down yet, but it unsettled him all the same. That unknowing. 

"As I said before, Tony, you'll lose money for a few of our friends back home," Thor mumbled before giving his mother an apologetic grin when she met his eyes with a raised eyebrow. 

Tony just shrugged and leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other, cupping the tea in both hands. "Then those who bet against me will lose money. I'm sure they'll find something to bet on quick enough that'll earn it back for them," came his retort as he tried not to feel too stung, not that his friends would bet against him (hell, given how he'd been before his jaunt to this other realm and happily married to an enemy, he would've bet against himself, too!), but that Thor continued to rub his nose in it, as if he sensed why Tony was here and wanted to derail his plans by making him question himself. 

"I wouldn't pay him much mind, Anthony. I can see he treats his Earth friends as he treats his friends here, so likely his jabs are just to tease you as he does Volstagg or Fandral," Frigga eased as she looked, slightly worried, from Tony to her son. 

"Oh I know. He does this plenty at the tower, and it's not just me he picks on," Tony stated then took another drink of his tea, his eyes following Thor to the chair across from him. He watched as Sif settled on the arm while the other three gathered on one longer couch. "Except for Natasha. He doesn't tend to tease her quite the same way." His smirk grew a little evil as his gaze fixed on Thor's. 

"Oooo? A lady that Thor won't pick on?" Fandral's teasing took on a sing-song quality. "Could it be a crush?"

Nearly spitting out his brandy, Thor just shook his head and coughed out a laugh. 

"No. Noooooo. Natasha Romanoff is not a crush...unless I upset her and she tried to crush my head with her thighs..." 

"Kinky, Thor. Very kinky," Fandral goaded and laughed into his glass before he took a drink.

"Fandral, really," the prince droned. "Natasha and I are just friends." He heard Sif's scoff before it was drowned by her own sip of brandy. "And I pick on her...sometimes. Just not the same way. One has to choose their teasing battles with her wisely." 

"Oh I don't know. I get away with it pretty easily," Tony bragged and smirked at his huffy friend. 

Odin tippled his own brandy then cupped the bowled glass in his hand, gently swirling the liquid inside, dark amber firelit from the hearth behind it. It was spring in Asgard, but the air in the castle was a little cool without the fire burning in the in here. He playfully tsked his son, that solitary eye giving a twinkle of warning as to the razzing to come. 

"When did the mighty Thor, god of thunder, become so rattled by another warrior that he would back away from a fight altogether? Why, Lady Sif, you should have no trouble wiping up the training field with your prince now." 

Frigga smiled behind her teacup. 

As did Tony, and he almost felt sorry for Thor. 

"All-Father, that would be too easy now. There's no fun without a challenge," Sif joked back and laughed when Thor puffed out a frustrated breath. 

"Tony," Thor pleaded. "Help me out here." 

Tony just smirked over his teacup. 

"I'll help you...if you help me, M.C.," he muttered, his smile growing when he caught the realization on Thor's face of what he'd have to help him with. 

The chatter around them died out a little when Odin cleared his throat. He shifted and turned his eye onto Tony. 

"You said you came to Asgard to speak to me about something, Anthony. Now might be a good time to bring it up," the All-Father said.

How the room could become quieter than it already had been just before Odin spoke, Tony would never understand. He took another drink of his tea, as if he could gain courage from it, and he summoned all of his skill at being a motivational speaker to him. 

"I did. I'll admit that I wanted to see Asgard. I have since finding out that Asgard actually exists outside of a high school mythology book, but I did have another...reason why I wanted Thor to bring me," Tony started and made himself look up at Odin. Stare him in the eye, meet his gaze. Show no fear. _This is your future father-in-law_ , his brain quipped. _If you're lucky._

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Odin silenced him with a gesture. 

"Go on," he coaxed. 

Tony took a deep breath and held it for a short count then exhaled and leaned forward. 

"I'm here to...to make the request to..." Tony swallowed. "...take Loki back to Earth with me." He spoke the words fast, his chest pounding under the arc reactor to hear them leave his mouth into the open. "I know that we turned him over to Thor to bring back here to stand...trial or...I don't know of you have trials here...but to be here. In...locked away. But in truth, I think...I think there's more to Loki's story that none of us got, and it would benefit...well, everyone...maybe even including him...I don't know...if he returned to Earth with me..." Tony licked his lips. "...with Thor and me. He'd remain under the observation and supervision of the Avengers...of...of S.H.I.E.L.D. We could...monitor him, and..." 

Odin interrupted first with a burst of laughter so hard that he nearly spilled what was left of his brandy when his hand shook. Then he looked at the shock on the faces of Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun. Thor appeared almost afraid while Frigga and Fandral maintained expressions of interest and...perhaps even support of this lunatic idea.

"No." 

Tony's eyes darted to everyone else then back at Odin at that simple word after laughing at him. 

"I'm sorry, I don't..." 

"No, Anthony. I can't you just take Loki and return to Earth. The damage he caused there, the deaths he's responsible for, not to mention the problems he caused here before he fell from the Bifrost after destroying it," Odin replied. 

"Well, to be fair, Father, I broke the Bifrost," Thor interjected then occupied his mouth with a drink when Odin fixed him with a stare. 

"You brought your friend here, Thor, for this...insane request? Did you know this is what he wanted?" 

Frigga reached out a hand to Odin's and squeezed. 

"Odin, it's not as insane a request as you want to believe it is," she said, her calm tone. 

"With all due respect, my Queen, I agree with the All-Father. Thor's friend comes here with a mad request, and if Thor himself has come in support of it, he is just as mad as this Terran," Sif protested and stood away from where she'd sat at Thor's elbow, glaring down at the prince. 

"Look," Tony went on. "There is more to this...to his...to his...Loki's story than any of us know. Such as where he was when he dropped from the Bifrost...and how he showed up suddenly on Earth when they used the Tesseract to open that gate..." 

Volstagg leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, focusing his great bear gaze on Tony. 

"You don't know what you're asking for, Tony. If you truly understood the power that you ask to release into the world again, you wouldn't ask it." 

Tony leveled his stare right back at Volstagg after a glance at Sif. 

"Don't I? Don't I know firsthand what I'm asking for? He did what here exactly? As I understand it, he killed the king of a race of people you all have hated for centuries. A king who was his biological father who abandoned him to die...a king and race of people your own prince intended to wipe out himself?" Tony tried to channel the anger he'd felt toward Loki when he'd attacked Earth, and under it all, despite the nightmares he hadn't stopped having until he'd been in that other realm, he felt that draw toward Loki. "He threw me out of my building, he...attacked a large city on Earth...one of the most populated, he brought an army through a wormhole in space, and yet, here I am. Ready to take this person back to my planet to...face what he did there." 

When he looked over at Frigga, Tony saw in her eyes that she wanted to give in to his petition, even if part of her was reluctant because of the chaos he brought. A glance at Fandral's lowered eyes and shoulders lacking in the indignation of Vostagg and Sif said that he might feel the same as the Queen. He'd hoped to find that support from Thor, but his friend and teammate wouldn't even meet his eyes. Not at first. And when he did, it was with an _I told you so_. 

Hogun remained silent of his opinion, but Odin did not. 

"Anthony, I can tell that your motivation is probably as noble as it is foolish, and I can admire that you, no doubt like much of your kind especially in this day and age, see value in rehabilitation...and I think that _you think_ you want to rehabilitate Loki. My wayward adopted son who won't even think of me as the father who raised him anymore...now that he knows the truth."

For a second, no, not even a second, less than that. A breath. For that breath, Odin looked regretful, sad, as if he wanted to change the past so that all of the bad things that had happened in the last few years wouldn't happen. 

Tony caught that regret, but he didn't entirely believe it. He wanted to dig his heels in and insist that Odin allow this request tonight, but Odin dug his heels in just as deep; deeper because Asgard was his realm, and he had all the power here. 

"If you'd just...think about it..." 

"No." Odin shook his head then finished his brandy and set the glass on the table. He rose to his feet. "Anthony, you are a good friend to Thor, and as such, I still welcome you in my home. Stay the week. Enjoy what Asgard has to offer you. Thor and his friends will show you around...give you the tour. But put Loki out of your mind. He's not a trifle you should bother yourself with. He is not worth your judgement or your concern. Now, if you'll forgive an old man his weariness, I think I'll retire now. Leave this evening's enjoyment to the young people. Frigga?"

Tony was about to say something, but Frigga's words to Odin quieted anything he had to say. 

"I'll be right up, ástin mín," she said, soft and loving to the old king. Frigga smiled when Odin cupped her hand in both of his and brought it to his lips to kiss before he bowed his head to the others and left the room. 

"I didn't mean to...upset anyone," Tony stated after the silence in the room bore down on his chest too hard. 

"Then you shouldn't have brought up the Liesmith," Sif snarked. She'd already downed the rest of her brandy and set the glass aside, still standing, glaring down at this ridiculous little Midgardian with whom Thor spent entirely too much time. "His very existence upsets the All-Father...he upsets everyone. He's a petty little creature...too small and weak for his own kind, apparently. It would've been better had Odin left him to die on Jotunheim..." 

"That is quite enough, Lady Sif." 

Frigga's calm yet firm words were enough to silence Sif from her tirade. From where she sat, she stared at the warrior woman until those dark eyes lowered, head bowed. 

"Forgive me, my Queen," Sif offered, her tone softened, chastised. 

"Anthony, you have no reason to apologize. As you can see, my younger son..." Frigga paused and let her eyes fall on all the others in the room, reminding them that despite everything, Loki was still her son, and she would claim him as such until the end of her days. "...is still a sore topic of conversation for some people. While others, you might find if you talk to the right people, miss his presence, his humor...and many aspects of him that some have forgotten existed."

Slowly, she rose to her feet, surprised to see that it was Tony who got to his and offered his hand. He was charming, this one, and though what she sensed lacked the clarity of proof, she believed his future was very much entwined with Loki's, and therefore, with all of Asgard. This was the beginning of something, and the Queen was certainly excited to watch it unfold. 

"I understand. To be honest, Loki is still a sore subject with many people on Earth, but...I have a reason to believe that there's more to what happened than we were able to discover. I just...I don't want to find out that it was a dire mistake to never have found out what really happened. I have my own scars from what he did, but..." 

Frigga smiled at Tony and squeezed his hand. 

"But you have insight that the rest of us don't," she whispered and gave a nod to show that she understood. 

Tony almost kissed Frigga's hand. Almost. He wasn't sure if that was a custom in Asgard or if it would be construed as an insult. So he didn't. 

"Alright, my younglings, all of you enjoy the rest of this night," Frigga replied and released Tony's hand to walk to the door, bowing her head to the other five in the room with them. "And Thor," she added on, pausing to look at her eldest. "Don't let your friend get lost returning to his room tonight. Be a good host like I taught you." She gave Thor a teasing wink, smiling when he nodded and smiled back at her, and then turned and left the room. 

He was left feeling awe warming his chest. Frigga had some knowledge of him, of why he was here, and he remembered from all that Thor had told him and Loki himself in that other world that Frigga gave him the gift of her magic. Her _seiðr_. Tony reached down to take his teacup and even filled it with more before he returned to his seat, leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. He lifted his eyes as he took a sip of tea and found all eyes on him, all with a variety of reactions. Sif glared. Volstagg gave him a worried look, Hogun a suspicious one. Fandral was the only one who appeared amused or supportive of him, Tony couldn't tell which. 

"I told you, Tony, that it was madness," Thor stated and raised his glass in playful salute, watching his friend, both impressed that he'd bring Loki's freedom up at all and pitying him for coming all this way for nothing. 

"I've got a week, Point Break. A whole week to change everyone's minds," Tony retorted with that verbal swagger that always won the bed and boardroom. 

* * *

He didn't know what time it was. His cellphone told him that it was 6pm in Manhattan, but it didn't say fuck-all about the time in Asgard. 

It was later than six, that much Tony was aware of. He'd stayed downstairs with Thor and the others for another hour...maybe two?...just listening to the stories they shared for his benefit, but well-before they were ready to give up the ghost, Tony broke out in yawns that he tried to muffle behind his hand. Thor took pity on him and led him up to his room then no doubt went off to drink more with his friends. 

Tony stared up at the ceiling from the incredible ginormous bed that was even more comfortable than his at home, but he couldn't sleep. He was so close to wherever Loki was...caged or whatever sort of prison they had him in, and every time he closed his eyes, he thought about that other life until he became too wistful and full of guilt to sleep. 

With a groan, he slid from the bed and padded over to the window wearing just the sleep pants he'd found in one of the drawers in the closet. The view at night, or deep morning, was even more breathtaking than during the day. Central to his attention, of course, was the Bifrost, that bridge made of lights that now radiated more colors than before, as if someone had contained the Aurora Borealis and made it possible to travel it. 

Tony rested his forehead against the sill and stared at the city in the hopes it would relax him enough to sleep.

The hand that dropped onto his shoulder from behind ensured that Tony wouldn't sleep for a while. He jumped and another hand clamped down on his mouth to muffle the yelp. 

"Shhh...you must not alert anyone, Tony," Fandral said, staring into the mechanic's startled face that his was just inches from. 

Tony's eyes darted wildly around the room, trying to figure out how Fandral had snuck into his room without him hearing a thing. His senses were too honed now; his PTSD ensured that he heard every little noise and felt each tiny 'off' sensation that sent shivers up the back of his neck. 

"'Ow uh 'uck di' ooo 'et in 'ere?"

Fandral blinked and pulled his face back. 

"What did you say?" 

Lifting his eyebrows high on his forehead, Tony's eyes went wide, and he canted his head from side to side before gesturing with his eyes at Fandral's hand. 

"Oh. Right. Heh," Fandral responded and pulled his palm away from Tony's mouth. 

"I asked how the fuck did you get in here, Fandral? I didn't hear you come in, and I would assume that door wouldn't be that quiet at this time of night," Tony questioned and took a step away from the Asgardian. 

Fandral looked over at the door then back at Tony and let out a soft chuckle. 

"What? That door? No...no, I didn't come in through the door. Not the obvious one." He motioned over to a tapestry. "There's a hidden door there...leads to an anteroom, which leads to a hallway. The palace is full of them. Loki knew about one or two that Frigga showed him when he was little, and then he stumbled on the rest." 

Tony walked across the room and pulled on the nearest shirt he could find, which just happened to be the soft sleep shirt that he'd tossed at the foot of the bed in lieu of comfort. He shrugged into it then raked his fingers through his unruly hair. 

"And Loki showed them to you?" he asked, too tired to mask that hint of jealousy like rising bile in his throat. 

Fandral cocked an eyebrow but didn't address that enormous bilgesnipe in the room. For now. 

"Of course, he did. It made it much easier to see each other when we...well, you know...intimately see each other. Neither of us wanted Thor to find out because he'd over react. Protective big brother and all that," Fandral explained as he turned so he could watch Tony. 

"Yeah...yeah, I get it. You and Loki...in the past. Whatever. And then you turned on him like the others...mocked him, humiliated him, and all that lovey-dovey stuff stopped," came Tony's fussy response as he waved off any need for details. 

Tilting his head, arms crossed over his chest, Fandral tried to make something of this puzzle of a friend of Thor's. He strolled across the room so that their voices wouldn't have to be raised. 

"Is that what Thor told you? Well, no, Thor couldn't have told you because as far as either of us were aware, Thor didn't have a clue what we were up to. Did you get this information from Loki?" 

At first, Tony couldn't meet Fandral's gaze. When he finally did, he just shrugged. 

"It's...no, it's just a guess. I mean, when have I had a chance to talk to Loki? On Earth, we didn't speak much other than to exchange taunts and challenges, and once Thor told the heads of the World Council and S.H.I.E.L.D. that he was bringing Loki back here and they weren't to touch him, that was that. I wasn't given the option to speak with him again," Tony blustered through. "So, it's just...what I pieced together from...other stuff." 

Tony could see the skepticism in Fandral's gaze, but his comments were met with a shrug, so he let out a quiet sigh of relief. 

"Well, at least, you aren't like others from your realm, Tony. The ones who would hear that two men were intimately involved and would want to shun us for it...or worse," Fandral remarked and then chuckled. "Not that Loki was always a man in our fun." 

"Right right right...because Loki's a shapeshifter just like in the myths," Tony grumbled and combed his fingers through his hair again. "By the way, Fandral, what are you doing in my room at this time of night? Is there...a problem?" 

The more flamboyant Asgardian was about to sit on the side of the bed when Tony finally asked the right question. Fandral stood back up and reached out to set his hands on the Midgardian's shoulders, speaking now in a hushed voice, even though they were the only two in the room. 

"I want you to come somewhere with me. You don't have to get dressed in much more, though you'll want shoes. Maybe a light cloak. Given that Frigga kitted you out with a whole closet full of clothes, I have no doubt she's included some cloaks for you for all manner of weather around here." 

Tony squinted at Fandral.

"Where do you want me to go and why now? Why...couldn't it have waited till morning?" he questioned. He couldn't deny what Fandral said about the closet, though he hadn't gone looking for coats or cloaks. Cloaks were probably more fashionable here. 

"Everyone's asleep now. It's a good time to get you to where you want to be. You want to see Loki, don't you? You have some notion of returning to Earth with him, though I'm not certain Odin will ever change his mind about that," Fandral answered. "But you're a brave one to even suggest it, and I'm impressed that you mean to keep trying. If the All-Father doesn't toss you off the Bifrost before the end of this week is up, I'll be surprised...and even more impressed." 

His eyes trailed up and down Tony, and he let out a soft snort when he realized the Midgardian hadn't put shoes on or readied himself in any way for their little adventure. 

"Shoes, my man. Put some shoes on. You don't want to go traipsing through the halls and down to the dungeons barefoot," Fandral fussed and shooed Tony toward the closet or wherever his shoes were stored. 

Tony's brow wrinkled, and he looked ready to huff and pout, but nevertheless, the turned and made his way to the closet and slipped into a pair of some type of leather slippers – they were soft enough that he thought they might be doe-skin – that were lined in some type of wool so soft, it had to be a type of...alpaca. Or whatever Asgard had that was the equivalent. Part of him wondered if he could smuggle them home or if Frigga would show him where he could buy a pair to take with him when his week was up. 

"Alright. Is this good enough? Should I wear different clothes to go to the dungeons, Fan?"

Fandral paused when Tony spoke, but he didn't look at the man's clothes. He blinked, slow, three times at the pace of his heartbeat, which slowed almost to a stop. 

Tony arced his eyebrow. 

"What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, curious what stopped the more flamboyant Asgardian from speaking. "Do people not shorten names here or something?" 

Fandral chuckled and shook his head then walked over to straighten Tony's tunic for him. 

"No...no you didn't say anything wrong, Tony. It's just...only one person ever shortened my name like that, and it's been a damned long time since I heard it." His reply came in a soft voice, one lost for a moment to pleasant memories, and one happy to share a memory with a new friend. "Thank you for that, if you were worried I didn't like it," Fandral added as he stepped back and then motioned with a nod of his head for Tony to follow him. 

"Oh...oh cool." It was all Tony could think to say to the man who'd confirmed at least a friends with benefits relationship with the guy Tony was here to get out of prison in order to befriend and woo. 

He made his feet move after Fandral and found himself slipping behind the same tapestry and through the anteroom door, which closed behind them with a near inaudible _click_. Without missing a beat, Tony caught up to Fandral, this strange unexpected ally in his great endeavor and stayed close to him as they wound their way through the innards of the palace, around corners and down narrow stairways. 

Just when the silence was making Tony feel jumpy and like bugs crawled under his skin, Fandral spoke up. 

"It's not too much farther, Tony. I promise. I'm taking you through one of the halls that's a little...out of the way, but we'll come through an exit to a hall that's rarely populated, and then it's a matter of my sweet-talking the guards at the entrance to Loki's cell block." 

Tony stepped up beside Fandral to make speaking easier, and he looked around for any distinctive marks, wondering if he'd be able to sneak down again during his visit. 

"Won't Frigga and Odin get upset with you for bringing me down here? I'd hate for you to get into trouble, as much as I appreciate this." 

Scoffing and giving Tony that Devil-May-Care smile, he just moved them along once more. 

"The Queen was the one who orchestrated this, my friend. She has a keen love for her younger son, adopted or no. She's not happy with him for what he did, but she's also seen why he wound up the way he did. Maybe not everything, but he didn't just lose his mind overnight and for no reason," Fandral explained. "She told me she's tried to talk to him...to find out what happened when he fell from the Bifrost, but he hasn't gone into details apparently. She suspects that whatever happened, it was so painful that it's scarred him too much. Or shamed him. She's the only one who's truly tried to talk to him often. I tried...a couple of times, and then Odin forbade any of us from visiting." 

The sound of Tony's brain juddering to a halt could surely be heard. He stared at the side of Fandral's face then looked forward again to pay attention to where they walked, especially when they came to another steep decline in the floor. 

"Frigga sent you to get me?" Did that really surprise Tony with what he knew of the other Loki? No, not really. He just hadn't expected this. "What about Thor? He's tried to talk to Loki. Hasn't he?" 

The look Fandral gave Tony hardened his heart toward his friend, and he clenched his hands into fists before relaxing them again. 

"Adopted or no, they're brothers," he fussed. 

"You have to remember that Loki orchestrated the interruption of Thor's coronation, which then led to our going to Jotunheim to kill Frost Giants...which then led to Odin banishing Thor to Earth. And all that happened after that. Thor always loved his brother, but...he wasn't always the best brother, I suppose, and we didn't help matters, and...well, Thor's still angry...really angry at Loki," he explained. 

"Hmph. Still," Tony snapped then sighed. 

As they were about to round a corner, Fandral touched a finger to his lips and walked even more stealthily around until they stood in a small curved chamber. In two other directions were halls that led elsewhere in the palace while in front of them stood a door carved into the stone. He held one hand back to indicate Tony should remain where he was while he inched forward and gentle pressed against the door until it opened enough for him to peek through. Seeing that the coast was clear, he waved Tony over while removing a small vial from a pouch at his side. 

Once they were free of the antechamber, their way toward the dungeons remained unblocked until they reached the archway to the cells. Every once in a while, a shout from a prisoner could be heard followed by the gruff command of a guard to shut up and go to sleep. 

Fandral opened the vial and smeared a thick pink liquid onto his hands before tucking the vial away again. He stepped up to the guards, who stopped him. Tony watched from a distance where he could hear what was said and noticed that this new ally clapped a hand on one guard's wrist then shook the other's hand. 

"Just here to visit a prisoner, my good men," he stated. "Won't be too long, I imagine." 

"Alright, you can enter and visit who you wish," one stated and shifted back to his post against the wall. The other did the same. 

He jerked his head toward Tony then back as he wiped his hands clean on a small piece of cloth that he tucked away in a pocket.

"Hurry, Tony. Frigga said that unction would last for thirty minutes but no more, and then I must get you back to your room," Fandral whispered. 

Tony caught the scent of something earthy with the faintest floral undertones before that cloth disappeared into Fandral's pocket. He hurried after him, glancing back to see that the guards didn't even acknowledge his presence. They stared straight ahead and didn't notice him at all. 

"What was that, Fan? What did you do?" Tony asked, dying to know all of the tricks the Asgardians had up their sleeves. 

Fandral eased them past the cells, trying not to wake most of the prisoners or give cause for the wide awake ones to take notice of them. 

"Daylily. The Queen gave me that vial and said it would make the guards forget we were here and it was strong enough that we're practically invisible to them," he explained. "She keeps an extensive garden, and much of what's in it isn't just there because it's pretty. Everything has a use, and the All-Mother knows very well how to use everything she grows." 

"Well, that's handier than knocking them out," Tony mused as he caught back up to Fandral. He peeked into all the cells and wondered if Fandral worried about the other prisoners tattling to the guards or Odin about their being here, but then he realized that if the guards didn't remember them, why would the guards believe the prisoners?

"Much," Fandral agreed. 

All of the cells were mostly dark with only enough light so that the guards could make out the sleeping, or not, forms of the prisoners cased inside. It appeared as if most of the prisoners were asleep, and the few still awake just seemed to be sitting there, quiet, staring out of their near-empty cells at nothing in particular. They didn't seem interested enough in their passing, as far as Tony could tell, so he focused on where Fandral led him. 

At the end of one row of cells was one that looked larger than the rest. That was where Fandral stopped, canting his head toward it. Tony looked inside, squinting to find its occupant. It was just as dimly lit, but Tony could make out a bed, small though it was, a small table with what appeared to be a candle on it, unlit, of course, and next to that a wing-backed chair for its resident to sit comfortably to read in. There were stacks of books all over the floor, some on the table, and still a couple left in the chair. Tony stepped as close to the cell as he could without encountering the barrier, squinting as he attempted to identify what else was in the cell, more importantly trying to locate the reason why he was here. Without warning, his vision was blocked by a shadow that moved in front of him just on the other side of the barrier. 

"Hello, Stark. Did you come here to offer me another drink?" Loki's velvet-soft voice asked as it shattered the unsettling quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the Rush song [Mission](https://genius.com/Rush-mission-lyrics).


	3. Hold the flame ('Til the dream ignites)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds an unexpected set of allies who want to help him with his Loki project, and Fandral sneaks Tony down to the dungeons to meet with Loki after more than a year since the Battle of NY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is a shorter chapter than the first two. I suspect that all of my chapters will vary in length, including much smaller 'interlude' type chapters such as this one. Enjoy!

* * *

_"Hello, Stark. Did you come here to offer me another drink?" Loki's velvet-soft voice asked as it shattered the unsettling quiet._

At the suddenness of Loki's presence, Tony nearly jumped back from the glass until he remembered his dignity and the reason why he was here. He did take a step back so he could see Loki better, but for the moment, his features were almost indistinguishable, save for that white Cheshire cat grin out of shadow. 

Inside the cell, Loki gestured slightly with one hand, and he was surrounded by enough of a glow that Tony could see him better. Though why he would want that remained to be seen, and the Trickster was as curious as a magpie. 

"Did you just come to gawk at me, Stark, or does your visit have a purpose?"

Loki's eyes darted to the side to find Fandral there with Tony, and he arched a finely shaped eyebrow at his former friend and lover. 

Tony's mouth was dry, and he felt as if all of his ability to speak had dried up as well. He was unable to move his eyes away from Loki, standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, the soft-looking clothes wrinkled from sleep, his hair messy and tangled the same way. Tony's heart pounded in his chest, his stomach filled with butterflies, and he wanted to laugh and cry and reach out for Loki's hand all while declaring how much he missed and loved the adopted Asgardian prince. 

"I..." Tony glanced over when Fandral cleared his throat and gave a gesture that indicated that Tony should remember his limited time. "...I have a purpose...to my visit, Loki. Not just here to gawk," he answered. Now he wished he'd had time to take a few drinks of something potent to prepare for actually speaking to Loki. 

Loki tilted his head, and locks of that wavy black hair fell over one sharp, pale cheekbone. He regarded Tony like a bauble found in a shop of curiosities, suddenly interesting now that a new light shimmered over it to bring out its color. Of all of the Avengers, Tony had been the friendliest, if it could be called that, even if their interaction was laced with biting sarcasm. Still, their banter held an edge that could be called, in certain lights, saucy. If Loki's brain hadn't been both muddled and on fire from the Other's torture and ceaseless monitoring, he would've seen it as flirting and might've pushed to see where that flirting could go.

If nothing else, it would've galled Thor to have his younger brother bedding one of his new friends. 

He shifted his expression to that of a cat finally bored with its own tail. 

"Am I supposed to guess the reason? It might give Fandral less to worry about if you just spell it out, Stark." 

Loki peeked over as best he could to see the guards not even paying attention to the trio, and that made him chuckle. 

"Daylily doesn't work for long except in extremely large doses, and if I know the Queen, you wouldn't have been given that large of a dose, Fandral," he snarked. 

Fandral's grin pulled at the corners of his lips as his eyes twinkled with fondness still for this mad bastard inside the cell. 

"You remember even the smallest details of what your mother taught you, I see," he answered in a soft tone. 

"Of course, I do," Loki snorted and then slowly returned his attention to Tony. "Well?"

Tony blinked when Loki snapped at him. He wanted to reach out and touch the barrier he knew was there but couldn't see. He wanted to touch Loki. 

"I'm here to take you back to Earth. Odin hasn't agreed to it yet. In fact, he laughed and essentially said there was no way in Hell that he'd let me take you back, but I'm going to be here a week. I'll extend it some way if I have to...until I can bring you home," he explained. 

This time, Loki laughed, and Tony's heart stepped up a beat to hear that sound again. The Trickster set his hand up, and the gridded barrier showed itself before he dropped his hand to his side again. 

"I never realized you were this funny, Stark. And here I thought Barton was the one with all the sense of humor of your little band of losers in tights," Loki stated. "Thank you for coming all this way to cheer me up, though. You have made my day. Or rather, night. I'm assuming it's night since the lights are low and most everyone is asleep." 

"I'm serious, Loki," Tony pushed on. "I'm going to do everything I can to secure your release. I mean, you'll have to live at the Avengers Tower, and I'm sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. will have their own stipulations for you coming back...once they realize you're there, and Nick's forehead vein stops throbbing. There'll be rules to follow, promises to keep about obeying them, but I will bring you back with me because I think there's more to your story than we ever knew, and..." He saw Loki's eyes widen for a second as the younger prince's whole body tensed up before that poker face returned. "...and I think that you'd be an astonishing resource to further preparing us for what's out in the universe." 

Loki gawked at Tony as if he were a side show attraction at that moment, a barker come to sell him some oddity – or was it sell _him_ as some oddity on Earth – that would turn out to be more snake oil than genuine elixir of life. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling either. His eyes fixed on the human as if he tried to bore into his mind to discover some hidden motivation. 

"You really mean to make this happen, don't you? Or try to? And what do your other teammates say about all of this? What does _Thor_ say about it? I can't believe that witless oaf would be happy to have me under the same roof as he...or to share the attentions of his friends with someone he despises as much as he does me," Loki inquired. 

"Loki, Thor doesn't despise you," Fandral interjected, but anything else he might have said in Thor's defense cut off when Loki stabbed his gaze at him. 

Tony stepped closer again, showing no fear, no anger toward the god who'd attacked his city and brought an army that could have decimated them all had the Avengers not gotten their collective shit together. 

"Yes, Loki. I mean to make this happen. As far as the others...well, let me worry about what they think, alright? And don't even worry about Thor," he responded, his voice soft, tender, more than likely giving away too much, but thankfully, neither Loki nor Fandral pounced on it. 

Loki caught the warmth in Tony's voice, however, but he was so taken aback by it that he didn't know what to say. It would be easy to draw attention to it by tossing out a sarcastic quip, but hesitation made him wait. Made him want to draw this out and see exactly what this man's game was before he dismissed him as pathetic outright. Well, except when he wanted to goad him by calling him pathetic, but that could come later. He wouldn't waste their short time right now picking a fight. 

"You are a peculiar little creature, Stark. Other than your one show of hospitality, I can't recall any reason why you should want me out of here and back on your planet...much less in the very building where you and the rest of your friends reside." 

Tony watched Loki comb his slender fingers through his sleep-messy hair, and he bit back a soft moan as well as a whine because he wanted to do that himself. 

Loki went on, "And you would trust me? Trust me not to stab you in the back the moment I was free from here? Or even the moment we set foot on Earth or in your tower? After you were successfully defenestrated by my hand?" 

The overwhelming part of Tony still hoping to befriend and eventually romance Loki wanted to blurt out 'yes' at Loki's questions without any hesitation or thought. However, this Loki was not the Loki of the other reality, the Loki who'd already taken advantage of that second chance to overcome years of humiliation and feelings of inadequacy, not to mention all the torture, feelings of abandonment and low self-worth, and mind control. This Loki still needed to be shown that he could trust Tony and eventually the others, that he could be vulnerable without being hurt for it, and that meant that Tony needed to proceed with caution. 

"I would be willing to give you the chance to earn that trust. To give you the benefit of the doubt and to urge the others to do the same," Tony replied, his voice confident in that offer. "You hurt a lot of folks on Earth, Bambi, and there'll be those who want your head on a spike, but...there are a lot who get second chances, especially if they apologize like crazy and put their money where their mouths are and work hard to prove they want to be better and make amends."

Tony never moved his eyes from Loki, but the imprisoned prince glanced from him to Fandral to see what his reaction was to the notion that Tony was actually in Asgard to defend him, in a way, as well as to convince the All-Father to release him. When Fandral didn't appear annoyed or worried or even afraid, Loki wondered if he actually still had an ally in Thor's friend. 

"I could take this opportunity to promise that I'd be good...that I wouldn't betray you or this chance you want to give me, but I won't waste our time with, what is it you'd say? Blowing smoke," Loki began. "They call me Liesmith, you know. Thor and his companions. I might have earned that nickname a time or two." When Fandral chuckled at that, Loki actually smiled. It didn't feel insulting the way it would if Sif, Volstagg, or Hogun were to hear him say that and laugh; or even Thor. 

Shrugging, Tony started to tuck his hands into his pockets only to find no pockets in the sleep pants he'd been provided. 

"Well, it's a start, Loki. That's what this is about," he responded. 

Loki met his eyes. They held each other's gaze in silence. The quiet stretched from that moment until eternity while they sized the other up; though Tony had the air about him that hinted he knew volumes about Loki where Loki knew very little about Tony. The prince chafed at the imbalance there, especially since the imbalance wasn't in his favor and left him feeling exposed. In danger of being pigeonholed and understood in a way that made his stomach clench in panic. 

"Is that all for now, Stark? If so, I would like to return to my bed. Once the other prisoners wake up, it's nearly impossible to sleep, especially if the guards decide to punish me by turning off the sound block," Loki replied, armoring himself by wrapping boredom and attitude around him. 

Tony didn't want to leave, however, despite believing what Loki said to be true. If made him want to ask more questions about Loki's confinement and how he was treated. It seemed as if he had more in his cell than the rest of the criminals for his comfort and entertainment, but he could see the dark circles under the prince's eyes, and he appeared just as thin and hollow as he had been in the footage from the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where Loki had first arrived and escaped from with the help of a conscripted Clint Barton. 

"We should be going, Tony. The daylily won't last for too much longer, and it would be best if we were, at least, halfway back to your room when the guards snap out from under the effects," Fandral reminded him and reached out to touch his arm. "I will find a way to bring you back here tomorrow...if that's what you want, even if the All-Father refuses you again," he added in a soft tone. He turned his attention up to Loki. "It was good seeing you, Loki. Despite your incarceration, you're still as handsome as ever," he flirted, and when this caused Loki to smile, almost shyly – almost – Fandral just grinned and tugged at Tony's sleeve. 

"Don't trip over that libido of yours, Fan," Loki managed a tease. 

Then Loki raised his hand and wiggled his fingers in a wave to both men, though his stare fell onto Tony. 

"Goodnight, Stark. Go sleep, and perhaps you'll have returned to your senses by morning." 

Tony waved back, his hand hovered closer to the barrier where, if he were able to reach through, he could caress Loki's hip. 

"Goodnight, Reindeer Games," he retorted in that playful and sarcastic tone Loki would've been familiar with from their last encounter. In this reality. 

Fandral started to lead them away from the cell, but Tony glanced back to see Loki one last time before the sorcerer snuffed out the light. He stared just long enough for the silhouette to shift away from the barrier to return to bed, and Tony felt wistful for the sound of rustling sheets. 

Exhaling hard, Tony caught up to Fandral and gave him a half-smile. As they walked past the guards, he noticed that none of them paid attention to the two of them, and soon enough, they'd slipped back through the anteroom doors that would take them back through the bowels of the palace. 

"You think he's something special, don't you?" Fandral finally asked when they'd passed the halfway mark. 

Tony chuckled even before he could stop himself. 

"Fandral, you have no idea," Tony declared and clapped his hand to the other man's shoulder as they continued to climb their way back toward his bedroom. 


	4. We each pay a fabulous price (For our visions of paradise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spends his second day in Asgard shopping, learning a little more about the culture, becoming better friends with Fandral, wanting to punch Thor, and trying again to convince Odin to let Loki return to Earth with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Chapter 4 is up. I didn't think it would take me this long to finish, but just at the start of writing it, my sister and I moved into a new house, and we've been dealing with our real estate agent to sell our aunt's house (where we'd been living), and I finally stopped being too exhausted in the evenings to write again. So, with my apologies and excitement, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and yes, Thor really thinks _that_ about Tony and Fandral.

"How did you sleep, Anthony?"

Amid all the breakfast conversation around him, the question made Tony pause mid-bite of something akin to a frittata, filled with spit-roasted pork, shallots, sautéed mushrooms, and a type of mild smoked cheese with which he wasn't familiar but falling in love with each bite. He looked over at Odin, who asked the question just before he dug further into his own breakfast, completely oblivious – Tony assumed – to what happened in the wee hours of the morning.

Beside the All-Father, Frigga grinned behind her glass of juice, side-eyeing Tony with delicious glee at playing co-conspirator with Fandral in order to help him. 

Tony hovered the fork over his plate and tried not to look down the table at Fandral, who shoved yet another bite into his mouth to keep from giggling at Tony being put on the spot in the midst of the usual breakfast banter. 

"I...slept very well, All-Father. Thank you," he answered and when Odin turned that inquisitive eye to him, he continued. "I'll admit it...took me a little while to get to sleep. Being in a strange place and all that, but...I slept really well once I did." 

It wasn't a lie either. After Fandral returned him to his room and disappeared again, Tony had crawled into that humongous bed feeling all tingly and excited to have seen and spoken to Loki again. Granted, it wasn't the Loki from the other reality, who'd already gone through whatever redemption arc that had soothed the fever in his brain, quelled the jealousy toward Thor, and took away the need for power and control; but this was the Loki of possibilities, a Loki who Tony could offer a second chance to and actually witness the transformation. 

Perhaps that idealism that pumped through Tony's blood wasn't healthy, especially if this Loki didn't choose the path of change for himself, but it had been enough to give the inventor hope enough so that he curled his body around a pillow and fell into a sleep that gave him dream after sweet dream until he'd been awoken for breakfast. 

"I'm glad to hear that. Very glad to hear it. That means you'll have plenty of energy for whatever your first full day in Asgard brings you," Odin replied, his mood uplifted, cheerful even as he continued on with his meal and conversations with his family. 

Tony started to bring up Loki, seeing Odin's upbeat mood as encouragement to try again, but a cautioning look from Frigga stayed his request. For now. 

"I was pretty much going to let Thor drag me around to whatever he thought I'd find most interesting," he said and shrugged one shoulder before tucking back into his breakfast. He didn't know exactly what all went into this, but he'd managed to sneak a few photos with his cellphone after he'd taken the first bite and hoped that he could figure out a way to recreate it back home. 

Thor perked up when he heard Tony mention his name, and he leaned forward, his forearms on the table. 

"I hear my name taken in vain," he teased. "I'll be glad to show you around Asgard, my friend. I promised Volstagg and Sif a little sparring before lunch, but you're welcome to come to the practice field and watch...or participate if you like. Afterward, I'll take you into the center of the city to the market. We can eat lunch. Explore the shops and merchants," Thor promised. 

Fandral wiped his lips then washed down his last bite with a drink of juice. 

"I'd like to accompany you two into the city, Thor. If that's alright with you and Tony?" he replied, his eyes going back and forth between his friend and the Midgardian. 

Tony heard Sif give a soft snort but kept from rolling her eyes, as if she didn't believe he could hold his own on the training field. He might not be adept with Asgardian weapons, yet, but he'd taken fencing classes during college, and he was pretty advanced in his Wing Chun training, not to mention the boxing Happy taught him, as well as Coulson insisting he learn Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu from him not long after the incident with Obadiah Stane, and if he wore his suit to the training field, which he wouldn't out of respect and they'd probably say he was cheating, he'd do more than just punch a few guts. 

"I think I'd like to watch the sparring today...if that's alright with everyone involved," Tony stated, looking from Thor to all of his friends. He didn't really take Sif's reaction seriously, but he could see the acceptance in Volstagg's and Hogun's faces as well as Fandral's. "And I'm fine with Fan going with us if you are, Thor." 

At Fandral's shortened name in Tony's reply, Thor and his other three friends looked surprised. None of them called him that, but they were all aware of who did. Tony caught their stunned expressions but didn't register what caused them, and when no explanation was offered, he mentally shrugged it off.

"I don't have a problem with Fandral joining us at all, Tony. Never would. I might be the prince, but his smooth-talking skills at haggling always work better in his favor," Thor teased. He caught the friendly smiles passing between his old friend and his new one, and he wondered if the two hedonists had managed to charm each other to bed last night, though Thor had no idea when that would've happened because Tony excused himself to his room long before the prince and his friends were done catching up, and Fandral had been there the whole time until they parted ways. 

"Oh well, good at haggling is a great, especially if I find anything remotely...Asgardian tech-ish that I can take back and study and fanboy over," Tony gushed, which made Thor laugh. 

Odin cleared his throat and announced, "That's settled then. Anthony, I hope that you enjoy your first day out in Asgard proper, and don't let Thor get you into any trouble." He just tutted when Thor gaped at him in shock that he would insinuate that he was the troublemaker of the Odinson brothers. 

"Don't worry, All-Father. I'm used to Thor's shenanigans. I know better than to let him wrangle me into something that'll get me into trouble," Tony supplied, feeling a little gleefully sadistic that he could razz on Thor with his parents' help. 

Fandral chimed in with, "I'll keep them both out of trouble, All-Father. You can count on me," and he laughed when the old King just _harrumphed_ in response. He finished off his breakfast and winked at Tony. 

Tony just grinned back at Fandral then caught the suspicious expression on Thor's face. No doubt his teammate was attempting to figure out if Tony had recruited one of his oldest friends into his scheme to free Loki from Asgard's dungeon. 

_Oh yes, they've definitely bedded each other_ , Thor told himself, especially when he saw Fandral wink and Tony turn on the charm with that grin. It didn't surprise him, but it didn't entirely sit well with him either. Though neither of his friends were the commitment type, it still concerned him what could happen long-term if they continued this fling. Though it would be fun to have Fandral visit Earth, he would be there mostly for Tony, and the havoc they could both cause because of their decadent behavior might eventually make Fandral unwelcome on the planet. 

Odin gave a great sigh that appeared to signal to the servants that breakfast was over. He turned to dip his fingers into the large bowl of water held by a young man then he shook off the excess before drying them with the serviette that had lain across his lap throughout most of the meal. He stood and dropped it onto the table and regarded the others. 

"I have matters to attend to. Delegates from Vanir today, I believe. If I can settle matters quickly, my son, I will come to the training ring to observe you and your friends. Perhaps I can pick Anthony's brain a little more about Midgardian things," the All-Father announced, doling out smiles to all the rest before he left the table. 

Tony just watched the old man leave, feeling a little bit of awe for the man at his age – all what? Three or four thousand years of it? – tackling the day to day bureaucracy of running a whole realm. He almost felt as if he should introduce Pepper to Odin so she could make suggestions on how to make his rule more efficient so that he could enjoy more leisure time. Though something at the back of Tony's head told him that Pepper would more than likely beat him with one of her high heels, and she'd still manage to look composed and professional at the same time. His eyes fell on Frigga then as the attendant moved around the table with the bowl of water, starting first with her as Queen, before making his way over to Thor and his friends. 

Of course, a part of him remembered a similar custom in _13 th Warrior_ – the bowl of water, the shared washing, but Tony noticed that no one blew their noses into the water or took any into their mouths to rinse before spitting it out, so he'd file that information under the 'Probably Just a Hollywood Thing So Don't Do That' part of his brain and merely dipped his fingers, politely thanked the attendant, and dried his hands on his napkin before he set it onto the table to the side of his cleaned plate. 

"And what are your morning plans, Frigga? You don't...oversee state affairs with the All-Father?" Tony asked. When Frigga looked at him with that delighted smile, it reminded him of his own mother when he did or said something that made her feel happy. 

"Unless I'm specifically asked to supervise a matter of state by Odin himself...or by whomever he's meeting with, my presence at such meetings is wholly by my choice to be there," Frigga explained. "As far as what my plans are, well, it's a lovely day, so I'll likely be out in the gardens for a while and hopefully around lunch, I'll be able to pull Odin away from whatever delegates are holding his attention all morning." She smiled at the young Midgardian. "You're very sweet to ask, Anthony." 

Tony couldn't help but duck his head, a boyish smile teasing back the corners of his mouth. He felt as if he and Frigga were sharing some special new relationship, and again, it made him feel like a teenager or younger once more, having pleased his mother – or in this case, a mother figure. 

"Not...really sweet, Frigga. I was just...very curious about what the Queen of Asgard did...beyond...ruling a realm," Tony admitted, though he met her eyes and continued to smile. 

She looked right inside him, however, and her smile widened. Frigga had been raised by witches, learned from the wisest seers and rune-casters; she could name every plant in all the Nine Realms and call out their properties for cooking or healing...or poisoning. She could touch another and connect to their deepest memories, ones that they likely had forgotten about themselves. 

With Tony, however, she could just about read those memories in the soul-depths of his dark eyes, and what she saw right there on the surface was that person he missed but only acknowledged to himself in the recesses of his mind. He never surrendered that wound to anyone else in his life, and she thought it a pity. 

"No, Anthony. You are a sweet man and very kind to ask a queen that question. Not many people think of conversing with a queen on what mundane things she occupies herself with. Here, they either know already or they think that I don't do anything...normal other than sit on a throne somewhere and mediate...oh I don't know, farming disputes," Frigga responded to him, and when she glanced across the table, she caught the guilty looks shuffling between her son and his friends. Even Sif wore her regret, as if feeling like she'd failed this warrior-woman she respected so much. "Now, children," she continued, a playfulness to her tone returning as she stood from her chair, catching Tony halfway out of his chair in polite habit until she gestured for him to remain seated. "I will leave you all to your morning. I hope you enjoy their sparring, Anthony, and do have fun exploring the city with Thor and Fandral." 

Frigga took the long way around the table to kiss Thor's cheek and give his beard a tug before moving around, touching her hand to each person's shoulder, giving Fandral's particularly a squeeze as they were co-conspirators in helping Tony with his task. Then she paused at Tony and patted his shoulder before she left the room, his eyes trailing after her. 

* * *

Watching Thor spar with his friends had been entertaining to Tony; if nothing else, it gave him the opportunity to see the boastful God of Thunder knocked on his ass by more than just the Hulk or even Steve on his good days. To see Sif, bitchy as she was, kick Thor's ass is the practice ring made Tony's arc reactor...react faster than his normal heartbeat, and he hoped like hell that the photos he'd snapped with his Stark phone would remain in place so he could show them off back home. 

Natasha would be thrilled to pieces. 

It wasn't as if the rest of the team didn't love Thor. They did. There were just those times when the over enthusiastic, loudmouthed jock took over in the big blond hammer-carrying retriever, and it pushed too many of their buttons all at once. None of them could think of the most tactful way to tell Thor to shut the fuck up, sit down, and quit being a dick without hurting his feelings or setting off that least attractive quality even further. 

And Tony had learned from his alternate reality husband...not husband...that that was the Thor he'd grown up with; the one who, once they'd reached what would be the equivalent of Earth's teenage years, had become insufferable and oftentimes cruel to the younger prince. By the time he'd learned about that, Tony felt so much more sympathy for Loki, even the Loki of this reality, since he doubted that either Loki's experiences were that much different from each other's. 

Now he kept pace with Thor and Fandral through the main street of the city. All around them, Asgard was alive with merchants and craftsfolk selling and creating their goods. The longer-strided Asgardians allowed Tony to browse to his heart's content, too, and they included him in all that they talked about. He peeked up at them from one covered market table, seeing the patient way Thor paused to speak to the men and women who approached him, noting the way they didn't fawn or paw at their prince the way fans and paparazzi back on Earth did with celebrities. They were respectful, but they weren't bowing or scraping to him. Tony turned his attention back to the wares laid out on the table, taking note of each handcrafted piece of jewelry, each stone that shimmered in the sunlight. 

"He's changed. Somewhat, anyway." 

Tony jumped when Fandral's voice at his ear caught him off guard. He wanted to buy a few of the pendants for some of the gang back home, just as he wanted to find other goodies for the rest who weren't so much into wearing jewelry, but he didn't know how the currency worked here. He needed to ask Thor. 

Right now, he needed to slow his heart rate back to normal, and he looked up at the Asgardian's smug grin, Fandral having seen the jump. 

"What? Oh...Thor. Yeah, that's...what I've gathered. When I met him, he was pretty arrogant. Typical jock," Tony stated and glanced back over at Thor before his eyes lifted up to Fandral once more. "Somewhat, though?" 

Fandral gave a casual shrug while looking back over at Thor. 

"He's still got that arrogance. I don't think he'll ever outgrow that. He's the firstborn son, the heir to the throne, but he's mellowed quite a bit since his exile taught him humility," he replied and returned his attention back to Tony. "He seems quite convinced that Loki is beyond saving, and I think if it weren't for the barrier keeping them apart, he'd do what he could to thrash his brother...in worse ways than he used to do...'in jest'." 

Tony narrowed his eyes at that, his overprotective 'husband' feelings kicking into full gear. He forced himself not to growl or even snarl his next words. 

"So, Thor was a bully?" 

With a great sigh, Fandral opened his mouth to speak but just nodded instead. They both watched the prince mingle with the people before turning to look around for his companions. Fandral raised a hand to alert Thor of where they were. 

"Not when they were very young. When we were all children together, we were close friends. Loki was the smallest of us, even compared to Sif. Volstagg is the oldest of us, but even he liked Loki quite a lot. Somewhere in adolescence, things began to change, and then in early adulthood, Thor became spikier, more malicious in his pranks on his brother. His friends followed suit, and where in the past, Thor would've stood up for Loki and protected him, made us all back off, he stopped. Actually egged Sif on a few times, if you want to know the truth of it." 

Before Tony could respond, Thor rejoined them, that big beaming smile plastered to his face. He wanted to call his friend a dick to his face, but Thor would have no idea what it was for, and Tony didn't feel like explaining it in the middle of the open market. He'd save it for another day. 

"Sorry about that, Tony," Thor apologized and then stepped between his two friends, clapping his paw on Tony's shoulder as he peered over at the items on the table. 

At least, he didn't go tumbling into the table when Thor pounded his hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine," Tony responded and shifted slightly since Thor was clearly trying to squeeze in between him and Fandral. "So, uh...what is the Asgardian currency, and...what do you think I have that I could...I don't know...sell or barter for some?" he asked in a low tone, peeking up at his teammate's profile. 

Thor blinked at Tony's question. 

"Tony, if you see something you like, just tell me, and I'll obtain it for you. I am a prince of Asgard, after all," came his soft-spoken reply. 

Tony shook his head and turned to face Thor more directly. 

"No, that's not what I want, Thor. I don't want you using your royal title to get me things. I want to...actually pay these good people for anything I purchase. I thought I'd surprise the gang back home, and...I'm not going to take what I don't pay for," Tony told Thor in a firm tone. Of course, with what he hoped to eventually achieve here and in the future, he wanted the 'good people of Asgard' to remember him well. 

It hadn't slipped by Fandral's notice what Thor had done when he'd nudged between Tony and him. He smirked and leaned against one of the front posts holding up the cover over the stall, his arms crossed over his chest. No matter what Thor did, he wouldn't be able to thwart his mother's plans to help Tony Stark with his 'Loki plans'. 

"Thor, your friend is a good man," Fandral remarked. This earned him a smile from Tony and an arched eyebrow from the Prince. "Here," he added and offered a pouch of Asgardian coins to the Midgardian. "Consider it a loan. When I come to Earth, you can pay me back." 

Speechless for the first two breaths after Fandral made his offer, Tony's smile softened to one gentler than he normally offered anyone else. His first answer, a simple bowing of his head. Then as he outstretched his hand in front of Thor to accept the overture, he could finally speak.

"Thank you, Fan. I appreciate that, and I promise I will more than pay you back for your kindness when you come to Earth." When Fandral pressed the pouch into his palm and clasped his hand in both of his, Tony added in a soft tone, "I won't forget this."

Fandral canted his head toward Tony in return, that smile that earned him the title 'Fandral the Dashing' brightening his face. He squeezed Tony's hand between his. 

"I know you won't, Tony." 

Thor, trying not to feel like an eavesdropper on a secret tryst, watched the exchanged smiles, heard the tenderest of voices from both friends, and he felt the creep of a blush rising from his neck toward his cheeks. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen Fandral in all manner of dress and undress, in flirting mode and more intimate with many of his playmates, but there was something more illicit with this flirting since it was with his teammate that he felt he was intruding. As if any moment, the two would kiss right there in the street with Thor between them. 

He'd often felt the same when such flirting passed between Fandral and Loki. 

Clearing his throat, Thor took a polite step back, but he maintained his gaze on the two, as if willing them to keep their bedroom antics out of sight of the general populace. 

"Well then," he announced in that booming voice. "Now that that's settled, what's say we move on? That is, if you're ready to, Tony?" 

Tony withdrew his hand from Fandral's as the other Asgardian released his grip. He looked up at Thor and started to nod. 

"One moment. I saw a couple of pendants here that I think...well, Nat and Pepper will love them," Tony replied and then turned to the merchant, gesturing at the two he'd been eyeing the most – one an intricate design in black metal with a chain out of the same material and within the curls of the design were two deep garnet cabochons, smooth and clear like droplets of blood in the sunlight; the other a silvery metal moth whose lower wings were like two raindrops, and in each wing, especially the lower 'drip' were opals with more peach shimmer to them than blue or green amidst the milky white. He listened to the merchant quote his price, and Tony didn't know whether it was appropriate to haggle or even how the currency was weighed. 

Thor stepped further back when Fandral moved closer to Tony to help him, to teach him about Asgard's monetary system. It wasn't as if the Prince was clueless, but as a member of the royal family, he rarely had cause to use the currency. He didn't go around expecting or demanding things from the citizens of Asgard either. Not anymore, anyway; and he didn't like to think back on his adolescence and early adulthood when he did. 

However, seeing Tony insist on learning the currency of this realm and how to properly interact with the merchants and craftsmen and women showed Thor that he had to do better. In many ways, Tony was considered almost a prince of Earth, not with a title but with his wealth and industry that he now used to care for the people of his world, and if he could take that step in learning the customs of another race and to humble himself to treat those people as his equals then surely the heir to the throne of Asgard could do the same. 

Once the transaction was complete, Tony thanked the tradesman and even shook his hand with the promise to return for further business in the future. He chuckled to himself to see the wide-eyed yet pleased expression that the merchant sent over his head to Thor, as if he couldn't believe this strange creature the Prince had brought to his stall. 

"Alright, Thoréal, I'm done with this stall. Let's see what else I can find," Tony stated and gave a nod to the path ahead of them with all the rest of merchants' row to explore. He started to walk ahead of the two friends, feeling his energy perk up now that he was armed with more Asgardian knowledge and a pouch full of coins. 

Thor chuckled as he followed behind Tony, amused by his friend's exuberance and energy. 

Fandral walked alongside Thor, his eyes focused on Tony, entertained by the much shorter man's nature. 

"Thoréal?" he asked, not even looking at Thor. 

"I have no idea, Fandral. Tony makes up the strangest nicknames for all of us," Thor answered and draped his arm across his friend's shoulders as they continued to walk a few paces behind Tony. 

* * *

Tony stared at the 'loot' on his bed. It was a good haul, gifts that everyone should appreciate. He'd even found something for Nick Fury, even though it wasn't the bejeweled eyepatch that he'd initially set his attention on. They'd been gone all afternoon, much to his thorough enjoyment of this strange and beautiful city, and their stomachs informed them when it was time to eat – though when could Thor not eat? – and Fandral and Thor both steered Tony to one of their favorite pubs. Asgardian 'bar food' was much different from Earth's, but Tony forgave them their lack of cheeseburgers, nachos, and potato skins, happy, however, to discover that they had grasped the idea of fried mushrooms among other delicious fare.

"So, happy with your first day in Asgard, Tony?" Fandral drawled as he leaned against the open door of the bedroom. 

"Yes, I can easily say that I am," Tony answered as he studied all the goodies he would have to figure out how to carry back to Earth, considering he'd only brought his armor case with him. 

He looked up at the long-limbed man lounging against the doorframe. In truth, Fandral was built a lot like Loki, though with more heft to his muscles where Loki's physical strength was more deceptive. Tony could understand why they'd be attracted to each other, as he was undeniably attracted to Loki, and he decided that Fandral was pretty easy on the eyes as well. 

"That's good. Asgard is a very special place. I'm glad that Thor has finally decided to bring his friends here. Or at least, one of them," Fandral added, his eyes sweeping over the figure that Tony cut. Attractive, someone he would gladly give a tumble to, but he suspected that Tony was looking for more than a tumble, especially with his comments from the day before about changing his ways.

Slowly, Tony began to put his purchases away, storing them in a drawer in the armoire for the moment. 

"And there's still this evening's feast to go," Fandral went on, hedging a bit before he added, "And...afterward." 

"You mean brandy and tea in the parlor with just the nearest and dearest?"

Fandral chuckled, shook his head, and moved further into Tony's room only to take up leaning against one of the heavy posts of the bedframe. 

"No," he went on, voice low, as if he didn't want to be heard by eavesdropping servants or anyone else who might pass by. "I mean, _after_. When I take you down to speak with Loki again. You _are_ planning to see him again tonight, yes?" 

There was something in Fandral's tone that spoke of the enjoyment he got out of this clandestine arrangement of sneaking Tony down to the dungeons. It made Tony like Fandral a hell of a lot more than he'd wanted to. 

"If you're offering to get me down there again then yes, Fan. I'd like to see Loki again," Tony admitted without hesitation. He walked over to the chairs and dropped down into one, nearly moaning at how its comfortable depths cupped his body and eased up any tension he'd been carrying. His head rested against the back, eyes closed for a second, though one opened when he heard movement and saw that Fandral sat down across from him in the other chair. 

While Tony sprawled in his seat, Fandral had more purpose, no matter how much he might try to keep it casual. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands loosely clasping each other. 

"I am offering, and...good. Loki doesn't get many visitors, especially since the All-Father has forbidden them. Frigga sees him through magic and illusion when she can, and she sends him his favorite foods...and books...and wine and mead. Whatever comforts she can manage. I haven't seen him since his trial..." 

"There was a trial?" Tony interrupted. Fandral scoffed. 

"Not much of one, to be honest. Tyr attempted to step in as judge, but Odin wouldn't hear of it. I think he was afraid that Tyr would be too lenient, especially if he learned there might've been a reason for what Loki did," he explained. "And then crimes that I don't even think were his were heaped upon his shoulders to compound his sentence." 

Tony couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at that. 

"He was blamed for someone else's crimes?" he asked, a dangerous edge to his voice. 

Fandral shrugged and met Tony's eyes. 

"Unrest in the other realms. Vanaheim, mostly. There was another group of...ne'er do wells, to put it mildly. Call themselves the Marauders. They caused a lot of problems in Vanaheim just because they could, and because much of the Vanir are farmers and not out and out warriors, it can make them vulnerable. Before Thor returned to Earth, he spent time there fighting at our side. Hogun only recently returned from Vanaheim, which is his home, you see." 

He listened to Fandral, both fascinated to learn more about these strange worlds and angry that civil unrest would be laid at his Loki's feet _not my Loki, not yet_ rather than viewed independently. 

"And Loki was charged with creating that problem as well?"

Nodding, Fandral glanced down at his hands. 

"It was as if the All-Father couldn't wait to use Loki as a scapegoat for all the problems in the universes. Keep in mind that Sif is no fan of Loki's, despite them being close at one time, but even she seemed a little...horrified at Odin's proclamation and sentence." 

"Which was?" Tony inquired. 

"Life in that prison cell down there, never to have a visitor, never to have a reprieve even for good behavior," Fandral supplied and was glad he wasn't Odin at that moment with the murderous look that darkened Tony's glare. "Well, he did kill a lot of people, Tony. Many Jotuns lost their lives when he attempted to wipe them all out..." 

"That was because he was raised to hate and fear the Frost Giants, Fan, and then to find out that he was one...that he was lied to his entire life, only to hate himself most of all and believe that his own brother would kill him once he found out?" Tony interrupted, his voice sharp and unkind. He winced and sighed then muttered softly, "Sorry. I'm not...pissed at you. Though I should be pissed at you for other reasons." The latter sentence came out as a grumble he thought Fandral might not hear. 

But Fandral did hear, and it made him sit back against his chair, hands resting against his sternum as he studied the Midgardian, his litany of Loki's wrongs forgotten for the moment.

"Did Thor tell you all of that?" Fandral questioned. "From my understanding, other than last night, the only time you were around Loki, you did little talking about his past or true heritage." 

Tony grumbled at himself under his breath. It would be wise of him to figure out the best way to shut down his emotions while he was here or else he was going to say too much, and he'd find himself locked up in a cell far enough from Loki to torment him for the rest of his life. 

"Thor didn't tell me anything. In reality, Fan, Thor seems as perplexed about his brother's...rogue turn as anyone else. It's as if he can't see any reason for what Loki did at all. As if...there were no factors in Loki's life that would've driven him over the edge like that," Tony remarked, intentionally baiting the hook to see if the Asgardian would take it. 

Fandral's gaze found the windows very interesting. He heard Tony's tone and the underlying _I know more than I'm saying_ that didn't have to be spoken. 

"Thor and Loki used to be close. When they were children. When we all were children, Tony, they were...inseparable. They fought like brothers do, of course, but there wasn't the jealousy, the rivalry. Frigga had long since begun to hone Loki's natural affinity with magic. Then...they got older, the rivalry started because Odin...appeared to favor Thor instead of treating them equally...Thor became more arrogant, more reckless, more..." 

"Yes? Thor became more...what?" Tony muttered. He knew the story; well, he knew what the story was from other realm Loki's point of view, and he wondered how it would differ. If it would differ. 

"Abusive, I guess you would call it on Earth. Thor became a bully. He picked on Loki relentlessly. He...disrespected his privacy. It eased up for a time while Loki was married to Sigyn, and Thor had to behave himself while they were courting, but it wasn't long after she'd died that...he started in on him again," Fandral explained and returned his attention to Tony, whom he saw watching him as closely as any predator to prey. Fandral shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, dropping his eyes away from Tony for just a second before looking at him again. "Keep in mind that through all of this, Thor never stopped loving his brother...nor did Loki stop loving Thor. They were still fiercely protective of one another on the battlefield or in bar fights against total strangers. But with us...well, mostly Sif and Volstagg and Hogun..." He squirmed again. "...and alright, a little myself as well, Thor stopped defending Loki. Whatever taunts and torments there were with us, Thor just laughed it off and let us say hurtful things to Loki. Even egged us on sometimes."

Tony snapped, "And you were fucking him through all of this? Even while humiliating him?"

Fandral's hands raked through his sandy locks then dropped roughly to his knees. 

"Yes. I don't know why that's so relevant to you, Tony, but yes. Mostly, Loki knew that I spoke to him that way to keep up appearances. Neither of us really wanted Thor to know we were intimate..." 

"Because you were both men and Thor wouldn't have approved?" 

The shock of Tony's words stopped Fandral from speaking at first. His eyes widened, eyebrows rose halfway up his forehead, and then he threw back his head and laughed. 

"Norns, no! Thor has no more of a problem with two men bedding each other...or two women for that matter...than I do. Why, Thor's bedded almost as many men as he has women...well, maybe that's not exact, but he's known his way around the male body just fine," he snorted, as if Tony's suggestion was the most preposterous thing he'd heard all day. 

Tony blinked. 

"Ohhhhhkayyyyyy," he muttered and cleared his own throat now. "I surely want to revisit that little nugget you just dropped in my lap, but right now, that's not...my focus. You were saying about Loki?" 

Fandral wiped at his eyes as tears of mirth rolled from the corners and dipped into the laugh creases. 

"There isn't much else to tell you. I don't know every detail other than...Loki felt humiliated. He felt slighted. Thor was given free rein to get away with anything, up to and including bringing a few of his nightly conquests into Loki's bed while another conquest waited in his own, leaving Loki to sleep in the library. There were more...humiliating things than that, but it would take...longer than we have before supper, my friend, to give you all the details I know. Then Loki just snapped, apparently, when it came time for Thor's coronation...where he would rise to the throne of Asgard to be our new ruler." 

He studied Tony's reaction to what he said, taking note of the hands clenched into fists in his lap before they opened, flexed, and attempted to rest there like normal. The snarl on Tony's face also gave away just how pissed he was, and Fandral tilted his head, drinking in all of this unspoken communication; a dog sussing out a human companion's emotions. 

"You have siblings who treated you similarly, I take it?" he asked, attempting a smile to cool Tony's dark temper. 

Tony coughed and shifted in his seat, schooling his features now, even though it was too little, too late for that. 

"What? No. No, I'm an only child. No siblings to speak of, but...father-wise, I can relate to Loki in...oh so many ways," he answered. "No, I just." He sighed. "I feel we...didn't do all we could to quell the problems that Loki brought with him to Earth when he arrived. He was treated almost immediately as a hostile, and he reacted in kind. It just...went downhill from there. I don't think Thor helped matters at all, though he might've been the one person who could've done _something_ to...reach Loki. He should've recognized that Loki was not in good shape at all. From my understanding..." And here, Tony was fully aware that he was using alternate reality knowledge to make his point. "...Loki wasn't himself at all that whole time. Wasn't as in control as he appeared to be. In fact, had no control at all other than...what he was told he had. Do you get my meaning?" 

Fandral leaned forward again, as if they were speaking in hushed conversation now to keep secrets from anyone listening, though he was assured by Frigga that they wouldn't be eavesdropped on in Tony's room. 

"Are you saying...someone else was pulling the strings? Someone was controlling Loki? I do find that hard to believe. He's extremely powerful, very independent, and willful." He glanced down at his hands. "Although none of us know where he went when he fell from the Bifrost. We all assumed he was dead, for who could survive a drop like that into...nothingness? And who was controlling him?" 

Tony slapped his hands on the arm of the chair. 

"That I still don't know. I never found out. I know whomever it was...he's big, he's scary, and he's not one to fuck around with. I'm hoping that...Loki will talk to me about that...and that I can get him back to Earth with that information and clear his name. Give him a second chance...and a new life, if he's interested," he admitted, trying to keep the fact that he was utterly bonkers in love with him out of his voice. 

Fandral's poker face was notorious, even if Loki's was far superior. However, Tony's outburst widened the Asgardian's eyes and made him sit back, as if he had to dodge fists. 

"I've heard you Midgardians are big on second chances, though I never would've guessed, after what Thor told us about Loki's...invasion with the Chitauri army, your people would want to offer Loki a second chance," he stated with awe of Tony's conviction. 

"It's not...my people who want to give him this opportunity. Right now, it's just me. I have...reasons to suspect that there was more to what happened than we bothered to find out before Thor...yanked him back here and he was condemned to life in prison." _Don't growl don't growl don't growl_. "I think that...I can win everyone else over if I can just...get Loki back there with an explanation and...you know, if he'd be willing to...help us." 

The smile on Fandral's face contradicted shaking his head, and he looked at Tony fondly. 

"You're willing to put a lot of faith into someone you barely know who attacked your planet with the intention of ruling it, mostly to get back at his brother on the grounds that you _suspect_ there's more to his story. You are a wonder, Tony Stark, and I like your optimism," he replied. 

Tony exhaled hard, sat back in the chair, one ankle resting on the opposite knee while he rubbed at his goatee. 

"Thanks, but Odin's not leaving me much room to be optimistic at this point," he commented, his eyes flitting to the window before returning to Fandral. "I'm not sure what to do to convince him...shy of just...annoying the hell out of him every day until he gives up and hands Loki over to me." 

Fandral laughed. 

"And you still have to convince Loki to go with you," he reminded the Midgardian. "Unless you plan to take him back in chains...though he might be amenable to that depending on what type of chains they were and what you proposed to do with him while in said chains." Fandral wiggled his eyebrows at Tony, wearing a licentious grin. 

The first part of Fandral's statement made Tony groan because the man was right. He would have to convince Loki to go back to Earth with him and actually...behave himself and worth _with_ the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D., and there was no guarantee that the Trickster would do that. The latter part of what Fandral said, however, actually brought a smile to his face, and for a second, it mirrored the Asgardian's randy reaction. Of course, his time spent in that other reality, married to that other Loki, he knew very well what the Trickster liked in regards to sex as well as the sexual shenanigans he got up to with his own Tony...and what he got up to with Tony before he was whisked back to this reality. 

A blush colored the edges of Tony's cheeks when those more intimate memories of his time as Loki's husband crept back into his thoughts, and one look at Fandral's smile told him that he'd been caught fantasizing. 

"Loki in chains...willingly...is an enticing image, isn't it, Tony?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fandral," Tony protested, but it was pointless. Fandral probably guessed that he was smitten already, even if he wouldn't know the full extent of Tony's feelings. "No, I don't plan to take Loki back in chains, even if he was..." He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "...keen on the idea. I want him to consent to coming back with me. I want it to be his decision and for him to realize he won't be a prisoner back on Earth." 

Tony rubbed his forehead as he thought about the complications that waited for him back home if he did, indeed, show up with Loki. He wouldn't let Fury or S.H.I.E.L.D. or the World Council or anyone else hold Loki prisoner. 

"You think your people will just let him live there, consequence free?" Fandral inquired. 

Exhaling a heavy sigh, Tony gave his head a small shake. "No. Not consequence-free. I won't let him be held as a prisoner, but I have a feeling that to get certain people to agree to Loki residing on Earth, he'll have to agree to...conditions. Hopefully, they won't be too strict, but Loki might feel like he's been jailed. Depending on what those conditions are." He stared at Fandral as ideas started popping into his head, just like his plans for all of his suits. "I could be the one to suggest those conditions myself. Talk to Loki about them ahead of time, work out the details, and then pre-emptively present them to the people in charge so that they know we'd be serious about his coming back to Earth." 

"That might work. Despite whatever madness laid claim to Loki over the past few years, he truly is one of the most logical and reasonable people I've ever met," Fandral pointed out. "If Loki feels as if he has some control over what stipulations he must live by, he's more apt to agree to living by them in the first place." He chuckled. "Though keep in mind that Loki _is_ very tricksy, and he's incredibly adept at finding loopholes." 

That made Tony laugh again, this time even more at ease because he'd somehow acquired an ally in his scheme to bring the love of his life back to Earth...before he even realized he was the love of the inventor's life. 

"I'll keep that in mind, Fan. And thank you," Tony replied. 

"For what?" 

"Helping me. Thor thinks I've gone insane, and he thinks I'm threatening Earth's very threads of safety by wanting to bring Loki back. He doesn't understand, though..." Tony cut off his words before he said too much. 

Fandral, however, picked up more than he would let on. 

"No. Thor doesn't understand. He may never understand, but I pray to the Norns' sense of thread-keeping that he'll try to and that he'll do better at making amends with his brother...and realize why there were problems in the first place." He sighed. "And take his share of responsibility for those problems because maybe Loki will ease up his resentment and things will be...better." 

Tony kept the surprise from his face when he heard Fandral offer up an almost critical assessment of Thor. Since he'd arrived, he'd mostly heard praise coming from Thor's friends, even amidst the friendly ribbing. He didn't say anything, but Fandral picked up on it anyway, despite the poker face. 

"You didn't expect to hear one of Thor's friends say anything negative about him, did you?"

"No, I really didn't. I mean, you and the others tease Thor, and he teases right back, but...you all seem pretty enamored of your prince and think he does no wrong," Tony responded, to which Fandral threw back his head and laughed. 

"Sorry...sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but you couldn't be more wrong, Tony. We all know he has his faults...his flaws, same as we know that about Loki...about...Odin and Frigga," Fandral started. "But you just don't usually say that _to the royalty themselves_ ," he tacked on with a conspiratorial wink. 

"Well, it makes you seem more...normal, to be honest. The Avengers criticize each other all the time, but we still work well as a team...still friends," Tony stated. He found himself wondering what time it was, eager to see and speak with Loki again. 

Something inside Fandral told him that this would be a good moment to leave Tony with some peace, to rest up before the next evening feast. Before his next attempt at persuading the All-Father. With a groan, he pushed himself to his feet and met Tony's surprise – but also relief – with an apologetic smile, he reached out and clasped the Midgardian's shoulder. 

"Thank you, Tony, for that...saying we seem more normal, and thank you for this...new friendship. But I think I will leave you for a while. Rest up and prepare your appetite for tonight's supper will be no smaller than what you experienced last night, and I know that Asgardians seem to put away more than your people," Fandral replied. "I will get you back in to see Loki. I promise. I'll speak with the Queen and see what plans she can devise to distract the guards again." 

Tony cupped Fandral's wrist while his hand rested on his shoulder. 

"Thank you. I hadn't expected to find allies when I came here, especially what I came here for," he said. "I'll get my stomach ready," Tony promised. "And I mean to persuade Odin to let me take Loki back to Earth, even if I have to leave in a week and come back shortly after to try again." 

Patting that hand on his wrist, Fandral's smile only widened before he straightened up and released Tony. 

"I have no doubt that you'll do just that, Tony. You'll get what you desire, and if I can help you, I will. I have no doubt that the Queen will as well, as she still has much faith in her youngest. We'll see you successful. Somehow." Fandral started toward the door. "See you at supper, my friend." 

Tony watched Fandral until the door closed behind him then he forced his gaze around the room, as if he was still taking in the space he was given for his visit. His head dropped to the back of the chair, his eyes focused on the ceiling until he allowed them to close. 

* * *

Perhaps Tony would get into the training arena in the morning; he needed to work off all of the food he was shoving into his mouth. He'd drunk a little more of the wine at supper than he should've, and now he relaxed in the same chair as the night before, pleasantly buzzed, tingly and groovy, listening to Frigga give an outline of things she expected Thor to tend to while he was home for what remained of his and Tony's visit: exactly six days until the week would be up. After all of the partying he'd done in his misbegotten youth, which actually stretched right up to the time he'd been blown up in Afghanistan and sold as a hostage by Obadiah Stane, he tried to be more responsible with his addictions so that they weren't so much...addictions anymore. 

"So, Anthony, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Frigga asked. 

When Tony diverted his eyes away from whatever animated discussion was going on between Thor and Volstagg to meet Frigga's eyes, he could see the pointed look she gave him and the subtle glance at Odin. 

"Uhhh...well, Thor and I hadn't really discussed it. I don't know that he wants to spend the whole time in the market like we did today, and..." 

"Volstagg, Hogun, and I were going on a boar-hunt, Mother. If Tony wishes to join us, we would gladly make room for him in our hunting party," Thor stated and looked at his friend, who appeared half-horrified at the notion. 

Tony waved his hand. 

"Ahhh...no. I don't think I'd be very good at it. I'd probably be more of a liability than benefit. I've never...gone hunting. It wasn't something my dad ever took me to do, and by the time I was old enough to go by myself, I was pretty much immersed in my books at MIT," he explained. "Besides, me and horses...great when I can just...pet one or feed it apples. Not so good if I'm expected to ride and not fall off."

Sif let out a breath that managed to convey both her amusement and her contempt for Thor's human friend. When all eyes fell on her, she shrugged it off and took a drink of her brandy. 

"I thought Midgardians with your...sort of background grew up with stables full of horses and taught how to ride from a young age," she remarked. 

"What background is that, Sif?" Thor asked a little archly when he picked up the acerbic edge to her tone. He didn't want one of his oldest friends to insult one of his newest.

"She means rich...spoiled...born with a silver spoon in my mouth," Tony interjected and bowed his head to Sif when she nodded. "And you're not entirely wrong, Lady Sif," he went on. "Many kids in my position grew up with riding lessons and either lived on properties with stables or had parents who were members to the sort of country clubs that had stables to them." Just as Sif's expression slid into smug triumph, Tony cut it short with his interjection, "That said, my parents' country club didn't have stables. Their house didn't have stables. We didn't have stables, and any birthday party they had for me...well, we didn't even get ponies to ride or sit on for photos. Once or twice there were clowns, but more often than not, Mom tried to plan parties, and Dad forgot everything about them until the last minute, and he'd show up with one of his science or tech buddies from work who'd spend hours talking about quantum physics." Tony met everyone's eyes. "Well, _I_ was fascinated. The other kids cried, begged to go home, and they hated my guts for having the lamest birthday parties." 

"Oh, Anthony, that's so sad. Your parents didn't make a big deal about your birthdays?" Frigga replied, her voice full of sympathy and comfort. 

With a single-shoulder shrug, Tony answered, "Mom tried. Dad didn't." He tried not to stare right at Odin as he added, "I was just one of those kids...like many, you know...whose dad really sucked at fatherhood, and it really kinda scarred me for life. I'm learning to get over it, but...it's taken a lot of booze, a lot of drugs, and a lot of really bad mistakes and people who gave me a second chance for me to start to move past it." Tony heard the scoff and looked over to see Fandral trying not to choke on his brandy while Thor side-eyed him into a smirk behind his own glass. 

"Well, that's very unfortunate, my boy," Odin muttered. "It's a pity you and your father can't mend your relationship. It would seem to me he'd be very proud of the man you've become." 

"Yes," Tony went on, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, jumping at this opening. "It is a shame since he and Mom died in a car wreck in the middle of nowhere. Whatever chance we had of...building a better relationship was just snuffed out before we could make things better." He downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the table. "Speaking of second chances, All-Father, as well as rebuilding relationships, I am...imploring you to reconsider your own son. I believe that...there was more behind Loki's...coming to Earth than any of us realize, and I also believe that if offered an...olive branch with...conditions, of course, he could return to my planet and be of...immense help to...my people in learning more about...this whole new universe that has opened itself up to us." 

The room became so silent that Tony could hear the whirring of his arc reactor. He met everyone's eyes with as much sincerity in his own and tried not to appear to be begging. He wouldn't beg. Yet. It felt like ages since anyone else but him said anything. His palms began to sweat, and even as he reached for his empty glass to fidget with hit, he left it along so it wouldn't slip from his fingers and shatter. 

"Tony...," Thor muttered under his breath, trying not to groan when he met his friend's gaze. 

Odin's laughter broken the nervous tension, and as he'd done the night before, he rose to his feet. He walked over and patted Tony's shoulder. 

"You are a very trusting creature, Anthony Stark, and I admire your eagerness to give Loki a chance to be useful to your world. I just think it's foolhardy. He would destroy all of you before breakfast and then eat sweets over your bones," the Asgardian king stated. There was no rancor in his voice. If anything, Odin _almost_ sounded affectionate toward his adopted son, but it wasn't enough to sway him to release him from his cell and into Tony's custody. "Now," he went on. "It's late, and I should get some sleep. You should, too, Anthony. Your thinking is very muddled, and you should rest your mind. Give yourself a chance to come to your senses about this whole...Loki nonsense. He'll stay right where he is, and that's all there is to it." 

Tony tried not to wince when Odin squeezed his shoulder a little harder than the human was used to (except, of course, from Thor). 

As Odin started to walk away from Tony, he turned that one eye toward the others. 

"Goodnight, younglings. Don't stay up all night if you're going hunting in the morning, and Anthony, enjoy your day, whatever you choose to do," the All-Father said as he ambled his way to the door. He turned and touched a kiss to his hand, which he extended toward Frigga. "My love, enjoy the children's company, and I'll see you when you come to bed." There was a distinct flirtatiousness to Odin's voice that made Frigga smile and Thor blush and look away awkwardly. 

Thor's embarrassment made Tony grin behind his drink. 

"So, Anthony," Frigga started once Odin left the room. "What would you like to do tomorrow while Thor and the others are off hunting?" 

Tony turned his attention to Frigga, and a look passed from the Queen to him that spoke volumes of what she believed he truly wanted. 

"Uh...well, I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest," he started. "I wouldn't mind seeing more of Asgard...more of the workings of the palace. Your technology, your...medicine, your...well, the whole of your culture, really." 

Fandral leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. 

"If you'd like, Tony, I could show you around. That is, if the Queen hasn't already intended to claim your company for herself for the day," he offered. 

"Wait, Fandral, you aren't coming with Volstagg and Hogun and me to hunt?" Thor almost pouted and then it dawned on him that Fandral and Tony probably wanted to 'spend time together' without being interrupted. He tried not to backtrack and call attention to his knowledge of their tryst. 

Giving the prince his attention, Fandral replied, "Thanks, Thor, but...I think I'll pass on hunting this time around. Besides, I like your friend, and he's teaching me a lot about Earth that I hadn't realized before. But Sif could go with you three...if she thinks she can stand you without my pretty face to keep her distracted," he teased. 

Sif scoffed. "Believe it or not, I have plans for tomorrow. My life doesn't revolve around the four of you," she snarked back. "Pretty faces or not. I'll see you all at supper, though. You can all regale me with your adventures...hunting and...whatever you and Tony get up to," she tacked on, her eyes flicking over to Tony for a second before returning to her friends. 

Frigga just smiled at their banter. 

"No, Fandral. While I would gladly spend time with Anthony if he'd like that, you two should go have your fun. Perhaps I'll claim his company for the next day, and I can introduce him to Eir and her team of healers since he has an interest in our medicine," she said. "But you two should go have fun. You can show him some of your favorite haunts, Fandral." 

"That's just what I was thinking, my Queen," Fandral responded, though a look passed between them that was far more conspiratorial than it had ever been. 

"Then it's settled," the Queen went on. "I'll see that breakfast will be set up on a table in the garden room and kept warm...starting early enough for those going out to hunt or those sleeping in and heading out a little later. Sif, of course, you're welcome to eat whenever you want and then go about your day." 

Tony finished his drink and shook his head when he was offered another. 

"That all sounds good to me. I trust Fandral not to land me in too much trouble that he can't get me out of," he replied and was surprised when Thor, Volstagg, and Sif all burst out laughing. 


	5. Hold your fire (Keep it burning bright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral and Tony once more go to the dungeons to visit Loki. Banter is exchanged. They have a spat. Fandral has to shush them. Tony makes Loki laugh. Loki thinks Tony isn't useful enough to be a frog.

* * *

"Oh. You're back, Stark." 

Tony stepped up to the cell just as Loki's honeyed voice greeted him from the darkness. Behind him, Fandral continued to use what Frigga had given him – more daylily, it seemed – to keep the guards befuddled and forgetful about their presence. 

"I am, Bambi. And I see...well, _hear_...you're still awake. Which is good. I'd hate to think I was disturbing your sleep," Tony retorted, the corner of his mouth quirking into that smile that let anyone know he was amused, especially with himself. 

Tony had actually fallen asleep after navigating his way back to his room and crawling into the orgy-bed. It was Fandral's voice hovering right over him, followed by a hand shaking him that had jolted him from sleep. He couldn't be mad, though. After all, here he was again, in Loki's presence. 

Even if he couldn't see him yet. 

As that thought entered Tony's mind, a candle silently illuminated the cell, and Loki sat on the edge of the narrow bed, dressed for sleep, his hair down around his face but not tousled yet to indicate that he'd gotten any. Those stunning green eyes pierced through the seiðr barrier to stare into Tony's. 

"I hadn't yet fallen asleep. The creatures in the cell down the way were...quarreling most of the night. Very difficult to rest when monstrous beings screech and bellow." Loki sighed. "And slam heads into the walls." The shrug of an elegant shoulder made Tony's heart beat a little faster for a second. "What brings you here, Stark? Couldn't sleep yourself? Convinced Fandral to bring you down to gawk at your enemy?" 

"You're not my enemy, Loki," came the gentle response. Tony blushed to hear the almost lovelorn tone, and he cleared his throat. "I don't view you as my enemy. Should just get that out there before I say anything further. I've had some time to think...about everything that happened when you came to Earth. I uh...saw something when I delivered that bomb through the wormhole, and the more I remember it, the more I think you weren't acting...entirely as yourself." 

Tony looked up and caught the flinch of Loki's shoulders, the look on his face that of someone who'd been found out for lying for all the wrong reasons. He hoped that would be enough to convince Loki to talk to him, to tell him everything that he suspected to be true. To fill in the blanks that the other realm Loki hadn't told him because the other realm Tony already knew all those details. 

A breath later, the younger prince's poker face returned. He rose from his bed and sauntered over to the invisible barrier, hands clasped behind his back. Bare feet padded across the floor, and Tony could just make out their step. 

"So you saw something, Stark. No doubt, you saw the rest of the Chitauri army that was waiting for my signal to attack. No more, no less. What makes you think I wasn't myself?" He leveled his stare at the inventor. "You don't know me."

Tony shrugged. 

"First off, I watched the footage from the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where you stepped through the first time," he started. "You looked like warmed over dog shit. You looked like you needed a hospital and capable doctors to pump life back into you. You looked like a frightened and cornered animal who'd been kicked and beaten and tortured." 

He was glad he possessed the knowledge of hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases so that he could retrieve that video of Loki's arrival. Eventually, Fury discovered that he'd been in the system and watched it, but instead of being angry, the S.H.I.E.L.D. director just asked Tony if he'd discovered anything they missed. 

That was before Tony's trip to Alternate Reality Land where he and 'the enemy' had gotten hitched. Now he could re-watch the footage and answer Fury's questions with actual answers. 

Loki scoffed, but Tony caught the edge of nervousness in the sound. 

"I'd fallen from the Bifrost, Stark. It wasn't like traversing down a playground slide. Of course, I looked horrible when I appeared on Earth after that," the prince responded and stared down at his nails before crossing his arms over his chest. "Should I have shown up resplendent and scented of honeysuckle?"

Tony smirked at Loki's sarcasm. That gorgeous snark that he missed the moment he returned to his own reality. 

"No, I suppose not, but Reindeer Games, I know that there's more to it than just you falling from the Bifrost. I don't know _what_ all happened to you, but I know it wasn't pretty, and it wasn't by your own hand," he insisted. When Loki rolled his eyes, Tony was quick to interrupt any snide comment that would accompany the gesture. "I saw _someone_ up there in that wormhole, Loki, and it wasn't just the rest of the Chitauri army. There were people there. Well, people-shaped... _people_ ," he floundered a little for a description. "And there was one...big-ass person that appeared to be just...floating there. In a chair. It was creepy." 

Loki's eyes flashed with fear, and Tony caught on real quick that what had haunted his nightmares also scared the shit out of the Trickster. 

"I'm sure you were just...hallucinating, Stark," came Loki's attempt at diffusing his own fear reaction. 

"Uh huh...yeah. Right. Whatever you say, Bambi. Point is, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I know you know. No use in denying it. If you're not ready to talk about it, I'll wait till you are. Just...quit pretending that whatever that big guy was, your encounter with him didn't fuck you up enough that you came to Earth to rule because you couldn't be king up here," Tony scolded and stared at Loki through the barrier between them. He didn't want to hurt the prince; no, he wanted to romance him and create a life with him, but the mechanic suspected that he'd need to play a little hard ball first to break through Loki's icy walls.

Glaring down at the human, Loki's eyes were green flame, and his hands crackled with the same color energy like forest-born lightning as he brought them up when the crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You should feel very lucky, Stark, that I'm behind this barrier. Otherwise, right now, they'd have to scrape whatever was left of you from the floor," he snarled. Movement caught his eye, and he glanced over to see Fandral headed toward them wearing his concern so obviously on his face that Loki almost laughed. 

"You mean you wouldn't just turn me into a frog or something, Lo?" 

Loki cocked an eyebrow but not at Tony's question, rather his cheeky shortening of the Trickster's name. As if he had any right to that intimacy. It was bad enough to endure the weird nicknames from the Midgardian. 

"A frog would have a useful purpose, Stark. I would have to turn you into something matching your station." 

Tony quirked that one-sided smile and attempted to lean against the barrier between them, jumping back when his side and shoulder tingled from the security measures. He looked up in time to see the gold grid of the barrier become as clear as clean glass once again. 

"Whoa...that was kind of nifty," he murmured and reached out to glide his fingertips along the surface again, watching the ripple of shimmery energy, feeling the shockwaves under his skin. 

"Tony, be careful. Don't call attention by messing with Loki's cell," Fandral warned as he stepped closer. He looked up at Loki. "Hello, my prince," he greeted and bowed his head. Catching the hint of the smile that teased the corner of Loki's mouth, he grinned wider.

"Hello, Fandral," the Trickster returned and even deigned to bow his head to his one-time friend. "I see Stark has persuaded you to bring him down here and even tamper with the guards again? You must not expect a long visit, Stark, if you've come with daylily." 

Fandral smirked. 

"Your mother added something to the daylily to make it more potent and last longer." 

"Fascinating," Loki drawled as he pretended to hide his actual interest behind sarcasm. 

Tony cleared his throat, wanting to capture Loki's attention again before he lost it to an old flame. No no, he wasn't jealous. 

Like hell he wasn't.

"Your brother and Fan were kind enough to show me around the marketplace today. And some of the shops. I bought some fun gifts for the gang back home," Tony commented then inwardly winced when he remembered that Loki hated small talk. 

Loki picked at his teeth with a pinky nail and made it a point to look extra bored. 

"Really? How...thrilling for you, Stark. Is that what you came to keep me awake for? To tell me that you went shopping with my brother and Fandral?" It hadn't escaped Loki's notice that Tony shortened Fandral's name the way he, and no other, did. His stomach squirmed at the notion of the two of them flirting with each other, of Fandral becoming infatuated with one of Thor's Earth friends and someone who'd done his fair share of beating on Loki when he'd had a chance. 

Though to be fair, Loki _did_ throw Stark through his own window without the protection of his precious hero-suit until the infuriating human had managed to summon it to him. 

Tony was too focused on staring at Loki through the barrier to catch that his shortening Fandral's name bothered him. The prince's poker face even beat Natasha's, so there was no whiff of upset. 

"No, that's not why I'm here, though, I suppose I thought you'd be interested to know I was learning about Asgard," Tony replied. 

"And what would've given you that idea? The way I jumped up and down the moment you showed up again tonight?" 

Tony and Loki both raised an eyebrow each other in unison, and one side of Tony's mouth twitched into that that smile again, something that usually charmed the pants off of potential bed-mates. Loki responded in kind by crossing his arms over his chest rather than throwing a pair of his underpants at him. Which would've just bounced off the barrier anyway. 

Fandral chuckled and stepped away for the moment to give the geniuses the privacy to snark at each other further. He hadn't been certain of Tony's romantic or sexual interest in Loki before – he suspected it, but he couldn't nail it down – but now he believed that the two men were the type of build sexual energy like the static spark of rubbing ones socks against a carpet (while wearing them) then touching a cat to watch the fur stand on end. 

"I just thought that you'd...be interested. You know, in me...learning about your home," Tony repeated in a manner while shrugging one shoulder. 

Loki snorted. 

"It's not _my_ home, Stark. I currently have no home other than this...cell. Asgard is no longer my home. It never really was, was it? I'm sure Thor's filled you in on the adopted Jotun filth that he was forced to call 'brother' all those centuries," he replied, his bitterness so thick, he assumed Tony could taste it out of the air between them despite the barrier. 

Tony's heart broke a little to hear Loki speak about himself that way, but he had to remind himself that this Loki hadn't been given a second chance yet. He hadn't been shown the ways to strive for redemption, to make amends, and to explain the cause of his arrival and attack on Earth. Nor had he divulged the greater threat that Tony was still confused about. 

"Thor...has mentioned that you were adopted, and while he's pretty pissed at you and convinced that I'm crazy for wanting to take you back to Earth with me, he hasn't called you 'Jotun filth' at all," he explained in a tone more gentle than he'd intended to use. Yet. Tony glanced over at Fandral, who had moved farther away to give them privacy to talk, and he was grateful to be spared reason to blush. He returned his attention to Loki, catching a perplexed look before the poker face came back. "He still calls you his brother, Loki. Odin and Frigga still call you their son. I...believe you aren't entirely guilty for your actions, and I want to prove that you deserve the chance to make up for what you did." 

Loki gestured one hand behind him, and the chair from the small table slid over to him noiselessly. He sat down and continued to appear bored. "Perhaps Thor hasn't called me Jotun filth, Stark, but he did once brag about one day killing all the Frost Giants he could find. Oh wait, he bragged about that more than once. So it's just a matter of time before Mjölnir finds its way into my skull." 

Tony couldn't keep the scowl off his face before it was too late. 

"Thor wouldn't dare," he growled and then realized that both Loki and Fandral – from where he was standing – were both regarding him with surprise. "What I mean is...he just wouldn't. He doesn't want you dead, Loki, and well..." Tony heard the bluster in his voice and hoped he could save himself from this protective slip-up. "...well, I'm not going to let him, alright? I came here to find a way to take you back to Earth for a second chance so that no one can hurt you more than you've already been...hurt, and I mean that," he insisted. 

"How do you know I've been hurt, Stark? You act as though you've got Mother's...Frigga's sight, and I don't think that's possible from a Midgardian. No matter how much of a genius you are on your planet...or how technologically inclined you might be," Loki snapped back, once more rising to his feet and dismissing the chair to its proper place before bringing his arms up to cross over his chest, like armor. "Who told you I'd been hurt?" he asked, softer now, but no less guarded. He'd long since stopped trusting anyone, even Frigga, which opened a wound in his chest where his heart used to be, not that anyone would believe he had a heart. 

Tony's eyes went wide when Loki slammed him with more emotion than he'd expected. Even Fandral edged closer, as if wanting to ensure all was okay. 

"I...I...I just know, alright? You...remind me of me in a lot of ways. Barriers, snark, classic signs of...of...familial abandonment. We have that footage of you like I said. From when you showed up at the underground S.H.I.E.L.D. base. I told you I saw the way you looked. You didn't look well at all, my wounded kitten, and trust me when I say I know when someone looks like death warmed over because I've been there one too many times," Tony rambled, as he once more tried to backtrack to cover his _faux pas_. "I don't have any sight...just observation and science and the genius to back up anything I say. So, no one told me a thing." _Except you, Dumpling, in that other universe, so quit fighting so much so we can get to the wooing part._

Loki's eyes narrowed again, and he bit down on his tongue. His hands were tucked under his arms, which kept them from his usual _tells_ of fidgeting. His eyes would bore holes into Tony's face if there wasn't a barrier between them that prevented his magic from getting out. Well, not exactly, but with as hard as he was staring, if he had that sort of mental power, Tony's whole face would be burnt toast right now. 

His ears burned as he replayed Tony calling him 'my wounded kitten' over in his mind, calculating its familiarity. Had the Man of Iron intended those words to come out of his mouth that way? His gaze flicked over to Fandral, unsure of why he felt his stomach churn to know that a former lover could hear what this Midgardian called him. Or did his guts alight with butterflies because Tony called him something almost precious at all?

Fandral heard; but Fandral kept his eyes averted and hoped that his cheeks didn't look too red at overhearing something potentially more intimate than Tony realized he was saying. 

After a silence that stretched into eons, Loki spoke softly. 

"Very well. I'll take your word for it, Stark." 

Tony gave the mage in a box a curt nod, but his hands braced his hips, fingers bruising his skin under the borrowed Asgardian jammies, his eyes darting around the space between cells, skipping around Fandral altogether. Outside, he was the perfect picture of calm yet irritated, while inside, his stomach had turned to Jell-O, and his heart treated his lungs as if they were in a mosh pit together. 

"Alright...apology accepted," Tony retorted as his eyes returned to Loki and caught the immediate indignation. 

"I...did...didn't apologize to you, Midgardian," he sputtered and looked so much like the affronted kitten that had cold water dumped on him that Tony couldn't keep from laughing. 

This only made Loki more aggravated and started to raise his voice until Fandral was forced to rush closer, waving his hands. 

"Shush, you two! Shush! The guards will be out with Frigga's spell and potion long enough, but you'll wake the other prisoners if you insist on carrying on like an old married couple!" he scolded them both. 

Both men, the one on the inside of the barrier and the one outside, turned to look at Fandral when he came rushing over. Loki's eyes widened, and he looked truly horrorstruck by the notion that he sounded as if he and this Midgardian could possibly be married. 

Tony, however, looked absolutely thrilled. His eyes brightened, and his smile was that of a romantic whose beloved had just agreed to a first kiss. 

"Really?" they asked in unison, but it certainly wasn't in harmony. 

Fandral halted and turned his head back and forth to look at Loki and Tony. For a moment, he only heard that they spoke the exact same word at the exact same time. Then his ears and brain filtered in the two opposing tones to their voices, and he reminded himself that he didn't have time to laugh at them. 

"Just...keep the tempers down. The Queen said the magic would work longer tonight, but she didn't say how much longer," Fandral fussed at them before he waved a dismissive hand and stepped just a few feet away to give them some semblance of privacy. He couldn't get Tony's lovestruck expression out of his mind nor did he miss the lack of a matching lovestruck expression on Loki's face. He had so many questions, but he didn't think Tony trusted him enough yet to answer them. 

Tony watched Fandral shuffle away from Loki's cell again, grateful once more for what semblance of privacy they were granted. Then his eyes once more fell on the perturbed prince. He couldn't help it. His lips curled back in a great big grin, and if this were a ridiculous teenybopper TV show from the 60s, there would be big pink hearts in Tony's eyes. 

"Right...now where were we?" Tony carried on as if their conversation had been interrupted by their spat being interrupted by Fandral. 

"You out there with your freedom, and I in my cell where I will be until the day I die, Stark. Get to the point of your visit so that I might finally crawl into bed and sleep a few hours before feeding time at the zoo come morning," Loki stated. That bored tone was back with an edge of annoyance that held a soft hint of threat to it. 

Tony rubbed his thumb across the bridge of his nose up between his eyes, which were closed. When he opened them again, they implored Loki to listen. 

"I'm working on that, Lokes. I'm trying to get you out of that cell so that you won't be in there until the day you die. I just want you to know that. I'm...doing what I can to secure your freedom," he swore. He looked up into Loki's eyes, which held confusion and curiosity. 

Loki clasped his hands behind his back and leaned down where he could better stare into Tony's gaze, his grin full of knives and sharks' teeth. 

"You've mentioned that several times now. And why in all the nine hells do you think that I would want to be let out of here? If you think that something fueled my attack on your...pathetic planet, something that damaged me so much...why would I want out of the safety of this cell?" Each word was pronounced so that they cut at Tony. 

"Because I can help you," Tony answered, his voice soft, pleading, losing all edge of sass. He leaned his head close, close to Loki's, close enough to press their foreheads together as he'd found himself doing in the other realm. 

And the touch of the cell's barrier zapped him back, sending sparks of electric magic all through his veins, right down to quake every bone inside him. He landed on the floor, and as Fandral swore and rushed to his side, what Tony heard over everything else was Loki's unconstrained laughter. It had burst out of the Trickster like a dam had broken and the great river of emotion was free to crash down around them at last. Tony had never heard anything so glorious; not since returning to his own universe. 

All the pain still sizzling through him was worth it just to hear Loki laugh so free and genuine. 

"Gla...glad...glad to am...am...amuse you, my sweet prince," Tony muttered while Fandral braced his back and shoulders and pushed him up to his feet. He shook and twitched as the magic worked its way through him and out until he felt the relief of it gone, and he sighed. 

He lifted his gaze to find Loki, slightly disheveled and so completely not the same would-be ruler that stabbed out that man's eye in Stuttgart, still smiling from ear to ear and shaking from silent giggles. Tony caught the gleam in those eyes, and he wanted to pledge his undying love to this perfect asshole right here and now. 

If only it wouldn't break the spell and ruin any progress he might have just made by being a moron. 

"Well, I suppose you do finally have some redeeming qualities, Stark," Loki retorted and wasn't discouraged in the slightest by the fleeting glimpse of elation in the Avenger's eyes and demeanor. "Perhaps seeing your face a few more times until you depart for Earth won't be entirely horrible," he added with a nod of encouragement. 

"Redeeming enough to be useful as a frog? Why thank you, Rock of Ages. That means a lot –"

"But you should go now. Despite giving them boosted daylily, the guards probably won't be out for much longer. It doesn't last nearly long enough for any real fun," Loki interrupted and nodded at Fandral. "Be careful returning Stark to his room, Fan, and you be careful yourself. Something tells me Thor doesn't know at all what either of you are up to, and you don't want the Golden Prince to show his disappointment in you." He rolled his eyes then returned his focus to Tony. "Goodnight, Stark. I suppose I shall see you again tomorrow night." 

Tony returned the grin, now that the shocks had dissipated. 

"That you will, Loki. Every night until we leave for Earth," he promised, his tone making it clear that that 'we' included the younger prince. If Tony had to return home without Loki because of business, he would go long enough to insist Pepper carry on without him and be back in Asgard to continue his campaign for Loki's freedom. No matter how long it took. 

He allowed himself one last look at Loki that lasted all too short of a heartbeat, and then Tony turned and walked away with Fandral. When Tony spared a glance over his shoulder as they started past the befuddled guards, he hoped that Loki would still be watching. 

But the cell was once more dark, and the prince hidden from view, no doubt already in bed. 

Still, Loki's laughter rang in his memory, and Tony clung to that with all of his heart and hope, needing it to be a good sign that his efforts were taking root and would begin to grow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. So sorry this chapter update took so long, esp since it's not that long of a chapter. My brain didn't want to...well, brain, and my fingers couldn't be made to make the clicky sound on the keyboard that indicated they were working diligently to bring you fine people the next chapter. Hopefully, after this one, it won't be quite that long between chapters, even with some holiday writing on my plate. Also, I think (THINK) there might just be three more chapters to this part. Then the next part can begin! Thank you for sticking with me on this journey!


	6. I walk through their beautiful buildings (And I wish I had their dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been learning Loki's favorites from Fandral and sneaking his favorite prince gifts. He finds out that Loki likes poetry and is given an ultimatum regarding reading poetry to Loki. Tony breaks a little through Loki's barriers but then loses the foothold again. The next morning, Tony wakes up to find himself caught in a battle for the Aether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the meat of Part 2.

* * *

The week was almost up, and Tony was becoming restless to the point of panic. 

After that second visit to Loki's cell, he'd spent his days with Fandral or Frigga, learning everything he could about Asgard. While Thor and the other three hunted or traveled to Vanaheim or whatever else they busied themselves with, Fandral dragged Tony all around the spacious golden city, initially pointing out all of the places he loved the most. Casually, those tours shifted from Fandral's favorite places to Fandral and Loki's favorite places, only to eventually slide into Loki's favorites. The Asgardian had, after all, figured out Tony's feelings, and he wanted to help nudge them in the right direction – as much as he could with a magical barrier in the way of the would-be lovers. 

By the time those tours would be over, those little shopping adventures that yielded even more gifts for everyone back home, Tony not only knew some of Loki's preferred shops and...thanks to Fandral having no shame whatsoever...some of the darker delights that kept the Trickster's interest piqued, he was aware of the favorite food-treats, as if Fandral wanted Tony to be armed with as many ways to win Loki's friendship and favor as possible. 

And every night, after the large and rowdy feasts, Tony found himself with Odin, Frigga, and Thor and Thor's friends. Each night, he made his case for Loki, and each night, Odin told him no. He could see Frigga's and Fandral's impatience as well as Thor's pity and embarrassment for him for constantly trying for a thing that would never happen. 

What was interesting and surprising were the looks on Volstagg's and Hogun's faces, as if they were coming around to his side and silently cheering him on in hopes that this night...the next...would be the one in which the All-Father relented. Only Sif remained stoic. She probably thought Tony was an idiot. 

With time running out, Tony sat in front of Loki's cell in a chair provided by Fandral. Every trip down to the dungeons yielded new magic from Frigga to keep the guards occupied or unaware of Tony's and Fandral's presence, each time lasting a little longer. Tony was grateful for that. He watched Loki sitting in the armchair, reading from one of the tomes sent to him by his mother. Silence hung between them, as if Loki couldn't care less that he had a visitor. It didn't stop him from nibbling dried fruit from the pouch slipped in to him today by one of Frigga's ladies, having been passed to her by Frigga who'd been given it by Tony. 

"Enjoying your present, Bambi?" Tony asked as his eyes followed yet another bite of what appeared to be a dried strawberry being slipped between Loki's perfect lips. 

Lips that Loki pulled back into a sassy grin without the prince ever looking up to meet Tony's eyes. 

"I am, Stark. Thank you. I see you knew to choose my favorites. I suppose I have Thor's friend to thank for that," Loki answered as he turned the page to continue reading. As usual, he was dressed for sleep. One leg crossed over the other, his foot bouncing gently back and forth. 

Tony just smirked and looked down at his hands, which fidgeted with his cellphone, turning it around and around. 

"After spending the last few days with Fandral, I'd say he was more your friend than Thor's," he snarked back. "He's pretty fond of you, you know." 

Loki hmphed, his nose wrinkling, eyes flicking away from the book over to the end of the hall where Fandral waited in a chair of his own while the guards slept. 

No other words passed between them for an eternity; so it seemed to Tony. Still, the Trickster ate from the pouch, and Tony watched every piece of fruit disappear into that mouth he wanted to alternately punch and kiss. And occupy in all the ways he had in that other reality. 

After a bit, Tony arched his back against the chair until it popped. He fought back a yawn that would earn him a dismissal from Loki, and he didn't want to be dismissed. Closing his eyes for just a moment, his mind drifted to something he hadn't thought about since he was a kid. 

"Give them me...give them...no," Tony muttered, more to himself than anyone else. 

He opened his eyes again only to see Loki's fixed on him finally instead of his book. It wasn't the first time he'd really noticed how green the prince's eyes were, and the memory of how blue they glowed in his penthouse during their exchange of wit and sarcasm and taunts wouldn't leave his brain.

"What did you say, Stark?" Loki asked in the softest of voices. 

"Huh? Oh...it's uh. Just a poem my mother used to read to me when I was little." He eased his head back against the chair, tilting it just enough so that he could continue to watch Loki. 

Who was now leaning forward, the book set aside and forgotten. Loki moved his chair closer to the barrier and leaned as close as he could without touching it, his elbows on his knees. 

"Poetry? You know poetry? That's...a rather pleasant surprise. And here I thought your only interests lay with building your armor and drinking yourself into a stupor before bedding as many women as you can." Loki stared at Tony as if he were some wholly new creature. "At least, that's what Barton and the files about you led me to believe." 

"I don't drink that much anymore, and the armor's a necessity, and I can't decide if I should feel hurt or not by your assumption that there isn't more to me than that," Tony responded. 

"Nevertheless, you know poetry, and I would hear it from you. This poem you quoted." It was a gentle demand, one that Loki wouldn't be dissuaded from. 

Tony snorted and looked around the room. All the prisoners were out cold, many snoring and farting in their sleep, and he wondered how the hell Loki could sleep at all.

"You want me to recite you poetry? I send you fruit you love and come down here to talk to you and get to know you, and you expect me to recite you poetry?" he asked and brushed one hand through hair that hadn't seen product in the whole time he'd been here. 

One fine eyebrow arched in judgment, but Loki didn't sit back or move away. 

"You want to get to know me for...whatever unfathomable reason you have that you won't share, well, I tell you this. I like poetry. I like all manner of poetry, even whatever you Midgardians have written. It has been a long time since anyone recited poetry to me, and I will hear poetry from your lips, Stark, or else I will have no more to do with you." 

Tony was and wasn't surprised to hear Loki's demands. He was a prince; he was used to making demands and having them met. What did catch him off guard was the loneliness and longing in Loki's voice as he issued his ultimatum. It hurt Tony's heart to hear it, but he didn't want to call attention to it and have Loki shut down on him entirely. He turned his phone around until he could look at the screen, swiping his finger across it. 

"Alright. Give me a minute to find it. I don't...quite remember it by heart," he offered. For whatever ability he still had to connect to JARVIS and his network even here on Asgard, Tony was grateful. "Hey J. Sorry to wake you, but I need a favor." 

Of course, the connection was a little slower than it was back home, and after four heartbeats, the screen came more to life. 

"Anything for you, Sir," spoke the AI's voice. 

"I need you to pull up 'Overheard on a Saltmarsh' by Harold Munro. Pretty quick if you can manage it. I've got an impatient Asgardian prince waiting to hear it," Tony requested and then looked up at Loki with a half-cocked smile, catching the surprise on the Trickster's face to hear Earth technology work this well so far from home. 

"As you wish, Sir. I have to say that this isn't the strangest request you've made of me at two o'clock in the morning, but it is among the top ten," JARVIS replied. 

Tony smiled at the sass in his AI's tone, and he looked up at Loki with that same smile. 

"It'll just be a moment," he promised. 

"It's not as if I'm going anywhere, Stark. I am quite literally your captive audience," came the retort filled with more humor than bitterness. 

Another three minutes went by, and a poetry website popped up. At last. 

"There you go, Sir. I have also saved this to a new folder for poetry in case you want more to read to Mr. Odinson," JARVIS informed Tony. Of course, the AI couldn't see the sneer on Loki's face at being called 'Odinson', but if he could have, he would have filed it away for later after finding out what Loki would prefer to be called, especially since it was clear to him that his creator intended to befriend the incarcerated villain who tried to kill him. 

"Thanks, J. I appreciate that. Might as well start filtering in poetry because I think uh...I'm going to have need of that," Tony said and then ran his thumb and index finger over the poem to enlarge the print. "Right...okay, Lokes. I've got the poem here, but...I mean, I haven't actually read it in a long time, so I might suck at this. Just. You know, a warning." Tony cleared his throat and wished he had water in case his voice tried to dry up on him. 

"You're stalling, Stark. You'll do fine. Just read." Loki gave a nod of encouragement. "Please." 

Tony lost himself in the shine and facet of the emeralds that stared at him. He licked his lips and then made himself look down at his phone. There was something about Loki's 'please' that reached into Tony's soul and made him want to overthrow the Asgardian monarchy in order to free its youngest prince. 

"Of...of course," he answered softer than he'd intended, all sarcasm and teasing gone. "Okay, so...this poem's called 'Overheard on a Saltmarsh', and I don't really know anything about the poet other than this is just a really good poem." He could feel Loki's impatience attacking him in waves, so he just took a deep breath and started reading it aloud. "Nymph, nymph, what are your beads? Green glass, goblin. Why do you stare at them? Give them me. No. Give them me. Give them me. No. Then I will howl all night in the reeds, lie in the mud and howl for them. Goblin, why do you love them so? They are better than stars or water, better than voices of winds that sing, better than any man's fair daughter, your green glass beads on a silver ring. Hush, I stole them out of the moon. Give me your beads, I want them. No. I will howl in the deep lagoon for your green glass beads, I love them so. Give them me. Give them. No."

When Tony finished reciting the poem, even catching himself adding in the subtle intonations his mother used when she read it to him, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and goosebumps dotted the back of his neck. It wasn't just the nostalgia of the piece but what he realized the words meant to him now; why he'd thought about the poem here of all places. He stared at his phone for the longest time, and the silence from Loki's cell felt...worrisome, at first. He wondered if the prince had merely drifted off to sleep out of boredom. Finally, Tony lifted his eyes and discovered Loki fixated on him. The Trickster's eyes appeared to be rain-coated green glass until he blinked and wiped at them, as if tired. 

"So...I'm guessing you didn't like it," Tony hedged, just wanting to break the silence and tension. 

Loki recoiled, as if Tony had slapped him instead of just accusing him of something so ridiculous. He sat up straight, the shock melting into pain, into wistful longing. 

"Don't be an ass, Stark. That poem was beautiful. It was so...sad...haunting. Beautiful," he replied, though his voice was much softer than the sharp retort he'd intended. "I'm curious, though. What made you think of it? It seems like an odd...choice to recall while sitting here at my cell." 

Tony's smile was enigmatic for half a second, and it was his turn to lean forward, dangling his phone between his fingers and swinging it back and forth. 

"You made me think of it, Bambi. I mean, this whole...situation. The big obvious reason is your eyes. Green glass. Just a few seconds ago, especially, your eyes reminded me of the nymph's beads. You remind me of the nymph's beads, and...I'm constantly asking your father..." He caught Loki's slight sneer but went on anyway in that train of thought. "...he keeps tell me no. It's like...yeah. 'Give them me...give them me. No'." 

Tony tilted his head and caught the surprise and thoughtfulness on Loki's face. He chuckled and glanced over at Fandral to see if there was any indication that it was time to leave. The other Asgardian, however, had his nose stuck in a book, so he returned his attention to Loki. "I'd howl all night, Loki. Lie in the mud and howl to get Odin to agree to let me take you from here back to Earth," he admitted and had to clear his throat when he heard just how full of ache and desire his own voice sounded. "And let's face it, from what you've said, Odin stole you. Maybe not from the moon, but he stole you all the same." Tony started to smile again until he saw just how deep his explanation seemed to have struck Loki. 

The prince sat there in his chair, everything else around him forgotten while his features cycled through every emotion one could imagine. Unconscious of it, his hand raised from his lap and pressed against his chest where a centuries old ache resurfaced. 

"Stark, I..." 

"Pssst...hey, Anthony. Sorry to interrupt, Highness, but...I think I should get Anthony back to his room before it gets much later." Fandral's timing was just perfect. He must have noticed Tony looking at him before turning that lovelorn gaze back at Loki, and he realized the time. 

Tony swore under his breath when Loki jerked back against his chair and whatever he was about to say was forgotten. Retracted before it could pass Loki's lips. He looked up at Fandral, who truly looked apologetic for intruding, and Tony couldn't fault him for ensuring that further visits could happen. Though with just a couple of days remaining to his time in Asgard, Tony wasn't sure how many visits could be squeezed in before he had to go home. 

"Thanks, Fan. Yeah, I'll uh...wrap this up," he conceded and turned back to Loki. 

Whatever wall might have been cracking in the prince's cool exterior was back up in full, patched of any chinks that were letting Tony's intentions through. Tony tried not to sigh too loud at the realization that he would have to start over tomorrow. 

He stood up and allowed Fandral to remove the chair to where it was from. Tony stepped closer to the barrier, wishing that he could just reach through it to touch Loki. His fingers flexed with that need. He parted his lips to speak, but Loki stood up from his chair and magicked it back into place before retrieving his book. 

"Loki, I'll be back tomorrow. I promise," Tony told him and shifted on his feet back and forth until he could get Loki to look at him again. The expression on the prince's face was noncommittal as before. 

"As you wish, Stark. It's not as if I can stop you from coming," Loki countered, though in truth, if Loki was truly tired of seeing the human, he could report to the guards that Fandral had been sneaking Tony down here for the better part of a week, and that news would get back to Odin, who would put a stop to it. 

But he didn't want Tony to stop visiting. Everyone liked to pretend that the second prince was so cold, so unfeeling that he was content to be left alone down here among criminals and degenerates. That he didn't miss the company of others, of his peers, especially. 

"Loki, I..." 

"Go, Stark. Go now before Frigga's spell wears off or whatever she has done to keep them incapacitated," Loki interrupted, and before he could linger his gaze on those deep brown eyes for a moment too long, he turned his back on Tony as he walked to his paltry bed. He waved his hand, and the candle was out. 

Tony watched Loki until the darkness of the cell swallowed him, and only then did he join Fandral at the end of the dungeon while the latter set the counter-spell that would wake the guards after the two of them were safely inside the secret passage. Silently, he followed his new friend back into the depths of the palace, his mind already whirring around new ways he could reach Loki. 

* * *

In the morning, it wasn't the bustling servants in his room that woke him, as it had been since he'd arrived. Heavy hands had to hold back their full strength as they shook Tony in his bed before throwing back the covers. 

"Tony, you must wake up. There is...we are potentially on the verge of a state emergency," Thor's voice boomed above him. 

Tony cracked open his eyes and slapped at Thor's hands. Then he tried prying his friend's fingers from him. 

"You're gonna break my goddamn arms, Point Break. How about you stop...doing that?" he grumbled and finally reached up to push at Thor's stupid handsome face. 

Rising up to his full height, Thor stepped back from the bed. 

"Sorry." 

He paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for Tony to get out of bed. He even walked over to the window and stared out at Asgard, as if searching for something. 

"What's wrong with you today?" Tony snarked and pushed himself upright then slid to the edge of the bed, his feet dangling above the floor. He groaned and finally moved over to the closet to grab clothes to change into. "Do I have time for a bath at least?" 

Thor looked over at him, an expression on his face one that he hadn't seen since he'd been told Loki invaded Earth with the intention of ruling it. 

"No. If...I mean, if you need to wash up to make yourself presentable for court, please do what you can to make it quick. It won't be long before he arrives, and I must be there with the All-Father and Queen," Thor responded, trying to be patient but...not very good at patience. 

Tony poked his head out of the closet, already holding the first tunic he'd grabbed, not even noticing the distinct forest green fabric trimmed in gold embroidery. 

"Who is going to be here? Thor, you're gonna have to give me something, buddy. I'm not Asgardian. I don't know your people. You're gonna have to spell it out for me," he chastised. "And stop pacing. You're a megafauna bull...you're gonna leave hoof tracks in the floor." 

Thor blinked but stopped and stared at his friend. His eyes darted to Tony's choice of tunics, and he was a little surprised to find that particular color among the clothes Frigga would have set in there for him. 

"I...apologize. I thought maybe Fandral would've...explained more to you. With...all the time you've been spending together." Thor's voice dropped low with the last, his eyebrows raised as if conveying his interpretation of Tony and Fandral's friendship to Tony. "Freyr's coming. He's...well, he's Freya's twin brother, and he is the current king of Ljósálfheim. His arrival was announced just moments ago, and it has been stated that his business with Asgard is urgent. There is implication of danger, and if that is the case, I will need to...find a safe place for you...or send you back through the Bifrost to Earth." 

While Thor spoke, Tony undressed in the closet and started to put on the clothes he'd pulled out. At Thor's final comment, however, Tony practically threw himself back out, moving like a dart to stand in front of the prince. He jabbed his finger against the center of Thor's chest. 

"Not a fucking chance, Thunder Boy. I'm not leaving until I get what I came for, and I'm not leaving you to deal with a potential crisis that I can help with," he raged. "I brought my suit, after all, and what a better time for off-Earth testing of my tech? So you just wipe that idea from your mind, and I'll be ready to go to court in five minutes tops." 

To say that Thor was surprised by Tony's outburst would be an understatement. Then again, after the way Tony had sacrificed himself at the end with the Chitauri and the wormhole, he couldn't be shocked that this feisty human would stay and go toe-to-toe with whatever threatened Asgard. 

"Alright, Tony. As you wish. Though if the All-Father says you must go, I will have no choice," Thor warned. He relented to giving Tony his five minutes by walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed to wait. Once Tony disappeared into the bathroom and he could hear the water running, Thor glanced back at the bed, took note of the rumpled sheets, and looked for any sign that Fandral had spent the night. Then he blushed when he realized that he was potentially intruding too much into the lives of his friends who were clearly falling into an intimate relationship with each other. After all, what was the purpose of spending all their time together if not because they were going beyond their flirtations? 

_You might have no choice, Fabio, but I'm not leaving without Loki, and you and the All-Daddy can kiss my shiny red ass_. Tony finished washing his face and cleaning up as best he could then dried off and pulled on the clothes he'd brought from the closet. There was no hope for his hair without his favorite product, which he'd left at home because he was an idiot who hadn't allowed his usual suspects see to his packing. 

"Alright. Let's go, Thoreal," he said as he flung open the door to the bathroom and made a bee-line right for the bedroom door, not even pausing to wait for his friend. 

Thor followed quickly behind Tony, catching up with long strides that the Midgardian couldn't copy. Only then did Thor slow down to Tony's pace. He couldn't help but notice that Tony had already affected his strut. He'd heard Clint and Natasha calling it the Stark Strut or sometimes the Power Strut. Or when they were being truly fond of their co-leader, it was the Getting Laid at the End of the Day Strut. Thor could understand his friend wanting to exude confidence, but he certainly thought that there would be no time to consider sex with whatever ominous thing Odin was anticipating. 

He didn't notice Tony fiddling with the bracelets on his wrists. 

"Now, Tony, this is a diplomatic moment, first and foremost. I have no problem with you witnessing how the All-Father handles matters brought to his court, but...you cannot...do what you do at the Avengers briefings," Thor warned Tony as he led the way down the hall and great stairs. He touched Tony's arm to remind him of where they would have to go. "Especially the ones in which Nick Fury is presiding over. Odin will not...be as forgiving. You must remain silent and...observant, but you mustn't...interrupt. You mustn't...do...that is to say, you cannot be...you." 

At the end of Thor's less than smooth lecture, Tony paused and looked up at him with that patented 'stepped in shit' inconvenienced stare. His mouth did that Tony Stark _thing_ where it appeared ready to say something several times and then finally gave up and just flatlined before he turned in the direction of the throne room. 

"Don't worry, Point Break. I won't upset your dad with questions or comments until I completely understand what's going on. I've learned a few diplomatic manners along the way," Tony retorted as he stepped up to the open double doors, only to be stopped by two mountainous Einherjar wielding spears who took up the entirety of the entrance. Sighing heavy as if those two ginormous warriors were squeezing the air out of his lungs at the same time, Tony turned slightly to look up at Thor, questioning his friend with just his eyebrows. 

"Let us pass," Thor commanded as he stepped closer. 

"Your Highness," one of them spoke. "The All-Father's court is for Aesir." 

Thor gestured past them to where his friends already stood, not to mention a figure he recognized easily by his royal Ljósálfar garments. 

"This you know to be untrue for Hogun is Vanir, as is King Freyr of the Alfheim Court. Now, my friends, before we cause a scene that will embarrass the All-Father, let us pass," the elder prince stated firmly. When the guards reluctantly stepped aside, Thor patted Tony's shoulder and guided him into the Great Hall. 

"Smooth. It's almost like you learned a thing or two from your brother after all," Tony retorted as he let Thor lead him into the throne room, chuckling when he caught the shocked expression on the prince's face. Or was it horror?

He was surprised to find the prince maneuvering him over to stand with Sif and the Warriors Three, and it didn't even dawn on Tony that his friend specifically positioned him right next to Fandral. If Tony's attention wasn't already on the discussion between Odin and this stranger from Rivendell who had already arrived while Thor waited for him to dress, he would've noticed that Thor's nudging him next to Fandral included nearly smashing them together at the hips before taking his rightful place at Odin's right, where a one-handed Asgardian actually taller than Thor stepped to the side so that Thor was between him and the All-Father. 

"So, you've brought the Aether here, King Freyr?" Odin was asking. 

By the look on the stranger's face, Tony surmised that this wasn't the first time it had been asked and probably after a length explanation. 

"All-Father, I didn't know where else to bring it," Freyr replied. "You gave it to Ljósálfheim for safekeeping, and my Council agreed along with me that this would be done with the stipulation that should the Dökkálfar awake from their slumber and came searching for it, that it would be returned here where it would be better guarded and protected," Freyr explained, showing little impatience, but the urgency was in his voice nonetheless. "They have already attacked our outposts, and while our warriors are doing their best to stave them off, it won't be long before they've sensed that their prize has been brought here." 

Frigga's hands betrayed her anxiety even though she remained as poised and regal as ever. 

"You've brought war to our doorstep, King Freyr?" she asked. 

"It was not Ljósálfheim's intention to do that, All-Mother, but if the truth be told, Asgard has a better equipped and battle-ready force to face down the ships from Svartalfheim. We might have our own warriors, but Asgard has a military more suited to this sort of battle that comes seeking the Aether." 

Tony leaned closer to Fandral and whispered to him, "I really need a playbook. Thor gave me the most basic info upstairs. Freyr is more important than just a neighboring king, but I can't remember why. And what the hell is this...aether he's talking about? And who are the 'Dökkálfar'?" He straightened up from the stern look Thor shot him, but Tony still wanted answers. 

Fandral noticed the look from Thor, and yet a more indulgent and forgiving one came from Frigga, so he leaned closer to Tony. 

"Freyr is from Vanaheim, but he is also the King of Ljósálfheim...sometimes just called Alfheim, but as there are two Alfheims, they were differentiated by Svart and Ljós," he began. "I'll explain more about Freyr's wife later, but currently the issue involves the people from Svartalfheim, who have woken from a millennia long slumber that Odin put them under and removed an artifact from their power. The Aether. I don't know much about what it does, but I know that it's a very powerful tool that in the wrong hands would be dangerous for all the realms. For a time, Odin kept it here in the vault where many other items are kept, but then he realized that it made Asgard more of a target to have that many in one place. He hid one of them on Midgard and another he sent with Freyr and his wife to Ljósálfheim when they agreed to rule there. Now it seems to be back in Asgard because the Dökkálfar are coming for it." Fandral glanced down at Tony. "That is the gist of what is going on, my friend. It seems as if battle is coming to Asgard. No doubt Thor will want to return you..." 

"Like hell he will. Fan, I'm not leaving until I get what I came for, and I can help with this...battle that's coming. I'm no stranger to a big fight," Tony insisted and tapped one of his bracelets. "Trust me." 

As the last word left Tony's lips, the first blast hit the roof of the throne room, crumbling in large chunks of architecture onto the floor, just barely missing any of the gathered Einherjar by inches. Gasps and screams filled the hall at the initial shock, but then swords and axes were drawn. Thor summoned Mjölnir to him. 

"Freyr," Odin called out. "Go with the Queen to hide the Aether in the vault. It will be protected there." He and Freyr bowed their heads to each other before the much younger king followed Frigga away from the throne room. 

Thor stalked toward his friends. 

"We must get outside and do what we can to keep them from coming into the palace," he instructed. Of course, the Dökkálfar were before his time, but he had paid some attention to his history lessons. "Fandral, take Tony back up to his room where he should be safe." When Tony started to protest, the prince refused to relent. "No. I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt here, Tony. You don't know what these creatures are capable of. I won't..." 

Tony cut Thor off, however, but not, at first, with words. He'd touched the buttons on the bracelets, activating them, and just as Mjölnir had come to Thor, it wasn't long before the familiar flash of red and gold arrived in the Great Hall, encasing Tony inside. 

"With all due respect, Prince Charming, fuck your safety. I took out a lot of Chitauri, and don't you forget what I did in that wormhole, so you can shove treating me like a damsel in distress up your royal ass because I'm not going anywhere," Tony snapped and wasted no time in poking a metal finger right into the center of Thor's chest. The suit gave him more strength as well, so when he pushed and pushed hard enough, Thor had to take a step back. He was surprised Sif and the Warriors Three didn't try to take him on themselves for showing disrespect to their prince, but when he looked around at them, none of them showed any concern for Thor or appeared to think he was out of line. 

Just as Thor was about to speak again, Tony lifted off the ground in his suit and flew toward the big hole in the roof where black cosmic ropes dropped from one of the ships hovering outside the palace. He saw what he assumed were the Dökkálfar that everyone had been in an uproar about and immediately started blasting them from his gauntlets. Tony hit four in a row, leaving them to fall in smoking heaps to the ground. He looked around to see Thor, his friends, and the other warriors current in the hall join the fight. He could hear the shouts and battle roars outside from the rest of the Asgardian military attacking the Dökkálfar; Tony's adrenaline was amped way up, and he turned mid-air, blasting more of the invading creatures who tried vaulting down into the throne room. 

Another blast from the ship hit the roof. Tony wasn't paying attention to the debris, so he didn't noticed the giant chunk that fell right toward him, catching him in the right shoulder, and knocking him to the ground. Tony looked up from where he lay prone, trying to catch his breath and his bearings.

Like a meteor, pieces of the roof dropped onto Tony before he could move out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem used in this chapter, [Overheard on a Saltmarsh](https://poemsofthefantastic.com/overheard-on-a-salt-marsh/) by Harold Monro is a poem read to me when I was little by my sister. A lot. This is a gorgeous poem, and I really recommend checking it out. 
> 
> The title for Part 2 and each of its chapters comes from Rush's song Mission from "Hold Your Fire."

**Author's Note:**

> The title for Part 2 and each of its chapters comes from Rush's song Mission from "Hold Your Fire."


End file.
